


The ties that bind

by Amashi_zaino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Puns, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cosplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Blueberry, Dominance, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tentacles, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, Error is why we can't have nice things!, Extended lifespan, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gender fluid reader, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealousy, Kink Negotiation, Loud Sex, Love Triangles, Magical Bond, Magical Bondage, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Papyrus, Overprotective Sans, Papyrus is a switch, Papyrus makes puns, Praise Kink, Racism, Reader Becomes Magic Sensitive, Reader Can't USE magic, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader is Ex-military, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe Tap Out, Safewords, Sans Has A New York Accent, Sans Makes Puns, Semi-Slow Burn, Simultaneous Orgasm, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Submission, There might be fontcest later...maybe., There will be sins, Threesome - F/M/M, Work In Progress, reader is smart, so many sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd been living with the Bone-bros as a room mate for about a year while you attend college after getting out of the military. Your part time job was at a retirement home on the weekends but you really didn't want them to know about that for personal reasons.<br/>Ever since you and your darling Blueberry did it in the shower, you'd been seeing a whole new side of him. Something dangerous and alluring while he still seemed perfectly sweet and innocent (mostly). </p><p>His brother Papyrus had caught your eye as well but there was no way you could choose between the two.</p><p>(More tags will be added as I figure stuff out, now upgraded to Explicit.)</p><p>This is kind of a sequel to Blueberry Joins Your Shower. There will be mention of Error abducting the Reader in the past inspired from Audio recordings on Soundcloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween was just a few weeks away and it'd be your first one spending it with the skele-bros. You were completely STOKED. Your weekend job working as a Nurses Aid took alot out of you but you were satisfied with the work, and the pay is good. The skele-bros only knew that you worked in the medical field but you never really got into it, giving details about how you worked with humans that have basically 'fallen down' seemed like too heavy of a topic and the last thing you wanted was for them to give you looks of pity. Or worse, looks of horror if they found out that humans had a tendency to hook up other 'fallen' humans to respirators to keep them alive thereby effectively trapping their souls in their slowly degenerating bodies. 

 

Monsters being on the surface was still relatively new so them not knowing about this aspect of human medicine wasn't much of a surprise. 

 

You shook your head to clear those melancholy thoughts and turned your attention to the two skeletons walking next to you as you all headed into the Spirit Halloween store.

 

“OH BOY! THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME! THIS HALLOWEEN IDEA IS JUST SO INTERESTING! YOU'RE SURE I CAN DRESS UP AS ANYTHING?”

 

Sans's enthusiasm was contagious and Papyrus snickered slightly at his shorter brother's attitude.  
You grinned as well. “Well sure Sans, Halloween is a holiday where you get to have fun and dress up in costumes. It's basically a day entirely dedicated to cosplay.”

 

Stars twinkled in Sans's eyes as his smile grew. “REAAALLY? LIKE WHAT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS DO SOMETIMES?” 

 

You gave him a patient smile and nodded. “Yep, pretty close. Only Halloween is one where you're supposed to dress up kind of scary.” You noticed his smile slip and a look of slight confusion was in his eyes. “Eh...but you don't _have_ to. You can dress up as anything you want. I'm sure it'll be just as magnificent as you.”

 

He put his fists on his hips. “MWEH HEH HEH BUT OF COURSE! BECASUSE I _AM_ THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! SO ANYTHING I MIGHT DRESS IN WOULD BE EQUALLY MAGNIFICENT!”

 

You gave a small giggle and nodded in agreement as the three of you got to the door. You stopped them though before entering. “Uh...guys I gotta warn you though. There might be some scary stuff in there, mostly from the animatronic displays that they like to put up. But don't worry, they're not real ok?”

 

Sans put his head to the side and scoffed. “THE MAGNIFICENT SANS COULD NEVER GET SCARED OVER SOME DUMB ROBOT PUPPET. HAVE A LITTLE FAITH ____.”

 

You shared a look with Papyrus who only shrugged and gestured to the door. “lets get this over with alright? i have a hot date with a nap and i don't want to miss it.” 

 

You lightly slapped his arm with a laugh. “You're such a lazybones Pappy. And hey, no smoking indoors.” 

 

He took one last drag off his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray outside the store. 

 

You all walked in to behold the stands of costumes, wigs, masks and makeup making your face light up with glee. Fake screams sounded every now and again from the pop out scares and zombies being displayed. 

 

Blueberry ran ahead and started looking at the disney costume displays, his eyes were alight with stars and excitement. Papyrus turned to you with a lazy smile. “welp...looks like he's really into it huh?”  
You nodded. “any idea what you're gonna dress up as?”

 

You grinned and gave him a side glance. “Yep, Undyne said she'd work with me on some parts of my costume. She's making me some ears and a tail, I wanted to be a kitty so she's making me some robotic ears that'll actually move and react to my emotions. It's really cool! I just have to find a good top and skirt. Will you help me Pappy?”

 

He huffed a sigh and shrugged. “sure, why not?”

 

You gave a squeak of happiness and gave him a quick hug before walking over to the wall of different skirts. Tuille and lace surrounded you and you huffed a sigh. Papyrus pulled one off that was orange with little stripes on it. “how about this one?”

 

You smiled, of _course_ he'd pick something orange. “Heh, I'll try it on in the changing room. But let's find a couple more and I'll show them off kay?” Just then a loud “PAPPY!” came from across the store, he sounded distressed and both of you bolted to where the sound came from. Sans was standing with his hands over his mouth, a look of shock over his face as he looked over the aisle filled with plastic skeletons and zombies. “WHAT...WHAT THE HECK?!” his voice wavered and you couldn't help but go to his side and place a hand gently on his skull. He wasn't very tall, and only came to the bottom of your chin but what he lacked in size you knew he more than made up for in strength. 

 

“Oh hun, I told you that humans like to scare others with spooky stuff.”

 

“BUT...BUT...THAT'S NOT SCARY! IT'S LEWD! THEY'RE NAKED SKELETONS!” 

 

You blinked at that and started to laugh slightly making him puff out his bony cheeks. (You still had no idea how he did that.)

 

“Darlin' to humans, skeletons are a representation of death. We have skeletons in our bodies very similar in shape to how you and Papyrus are formed. Here look, I haven't really shown you this but check it out.” You pulled off your ninja turtle hoodie and tied it around your waist leaving you in your deadpool tee-shirt. “Sans, take off your gloves for a sec.”

 

He blinked at you but did as you asked and tucked them in the belt around his waist. You held out your hand and flexed your fingers a bit. “See, in my hand.” you took his bony phalanges and put them to the top of your hand. “Inside, under the skin I have my own carpals.” His fingers pressed and moved around the meat of your hand, fingers and palm and then moved up to your wrist. “Here Pappy, you feel too.”

 

“nah, i'm good.”

 

“Aww come on. It's not that weird.” 

 

He sighed and pulled his hands out of his hoodie to take your other hand in his and feel around the joints as you moved and flexed. “Now, As you guys already know from personal experience there are the carpals, meta carpals, and further up is my ulna and radius.” their fingers moved up your arms feeling the bones underneath. “And further up is my humerus...well it's somewhere under all that flesh anyway.” You laughed lightly at that. “Now to a human, a skeleton means that all of this squishy flesh is gone and when that happens to us, well...it just means we're dead. And humans are scared of dying.”

 

You felt your breath hitch slightly as both Sans's and Papyrus's continued caressing the soft skin of your arms in fascination. A blush began spreading over your cheeks and you cleared your throat while pulling away making the two skele-bros blink. “I hope that explains a few things. I guess I could have just explained 'it's a human thing' but I prefer you understand stuff like this better so that there won't be any misunderstandings in the future.”

 

Sans nodded and Papyrus just put his hands back into his hoodie a bored expression on his face. 

 

“I UNDERSTAND NOW. THANK YOU HUMAN FOR EXPLAINING TO ME. THOSE DISPLAYS AREN'T MEANT TO BE LEWD, JUST SCARY. Even though they really aren't” he grumbled slightly at the end and you pat him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey, have you figured out what you want to dress up as?”

 

His face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. “YES HUMAN, I WANT TO DRESS AS A COWBOY! A SHERRIF! THAT IS LIKE THE HUMAN EQUIVALENT OF A GUARD RIGHT?” 

 

You gave a soft laugh and nodded. “Pretty close, go see if there are some outfits that could fit you and you can try them on in the changing room.” he squeed in joy and rushed off. “Hey Pap, why don't you go with him to see if y'all can find him a nice hat?” 

 

“kay.” was all he said as he sauntered off after his brother.

 

With them gone you shivered at the feeling of their smooth bony fingers caressing your skin and put your hoodie back on. Why oh WHY did they have to be so alluring? The one time that you had with Sans in the shower went through your mind and you felt your face flush red as what felt like ghost touches on your hips made you shiver, you headed back to the tops to find a what you needed for your costume. They were tight and only covered your breasts, you had a skin colored cami to wear with them so that your mid drift wouldn't be too exposed but in truth, you really wanted to just do a bunch of body paint. You pulled out your phone and texted Undyne about the ears. 

 

You:  
Hey 'dyne, what kind of cat are you going with? I'm shopping for cute loli sorts of skirts to go with them.

 

Aquweeaboo:  
Well, I was thinking of maybe a tiger? Or a panther? Alphys says it should be something Fierce! haha

 

You:  
Either would be good. How about a tiger?

 

Aquweeaboo:  
Alright, that's doable. It'll just be a cosmetic adjustment. You'll have to come in sometime to get them calibrated to you. Same with the tail. ;)

 

You laughed and responded. 

 

You:  
Alright, sounds good. I can come over tomorrow? Is that ok?

 

Aquweeaboo:  
Sure, sounds fun!

 

You put your phone away then and looked around some more. Since it was decided you put the other skirts back and kept the one Papyrus picked out first. You gave a triumphant 'ha!' when you found a beautiful bra like top with a tiger print on it and found one in your size to try on. 

 

You easily found the boys and the three of you then had fun trying on wigs and masks. Papyrus put on a Rastafarian wig with a little beret on it and grinned. “if the hair looks like noodles, you sure this isn't a _pasta_ farian wig?” 

 

Both you and Sans groaned at his pun but you laughed slightly at the end. “Geeze Paps, that was pretty baad.”

 

You held up a lamb mask making him laugh. 

 

He took it from you and put it on “yeah, i do feel a bit sheepish.”

 

That one got you laughing while Sans looked like he was about to explode. “ENOUGH OF YOUR ROTTEN PUNS PAPYRUS. GEEZE! I WAS HAVING A FUN TIME UNTIL YOU STARTED IN!”

 

Papyrus took the mask and put on an Elsa wig. “geeze bro, just let it go.”

 

You couldn't help it and leaned against the wall laughing for all you were worth. “Oh my god...I'm gonna die...” you gasped between giggles, Papyrus had a smug expression on his face as he put the wig back his NYEH HEH HEH's joined you in your laughter. Sans just looked at the both of you with exasperation and tapped his foot. 

 

“IF YOU'RE QUITE DONE I NEED TO GO SEE IF THIS FITS!”

 

You were reduced to giggle fits and wiped away some tears before nodding. “Ok ok dude, let's do this.”

 

You both changed quickly, but your face heated up at how it looked. You'd have to wear something underneath the frilly skirt because it showed off the bottom curve of your ass, and the bra pushed your breasts up to plump mounds looking quite delicious. You were VERY glad now that you'd be wearing something else to cover the skin that'd be showing.

 

Deeming that they fit you exited and found that Papyrus was holding a large hoodie like the one he already had on. On the front though was the face of a jack-o-lantern and you gave a small chuckle. “Lazybones.”  
He shrugged and draped the hoodie over his shoulder before joining Sans in the dressing room. In a few minutes both Skeletons exited and you all went to the cashier to check out. 

 

You felt quite happy as you stowed away your purchases and then turned to the next store that was only a small walk away. “Alright, I have one more thing I gotta get to complete the outfit. Why don't you two come with me it's just over there.” you pointed to the nearby PetSmart and Papyrus raised a brow bone at you. 

 

“what? you gonna get a pet to go with it?” 

 

You snorted lightly. “No, but the halloween store didn't have what I wanted. That store does. Just come on!”

 

You pulled on his arm and he reluctantly followed. Sans put his hand in yours as well as Papyrus's as the three of you entered the store. You noticed that he hadn't put his gloves back on but didn't think much of it. Sans's eyes lit up again as he saw the little cages full of mice and rats as well as ferrets. The sound of cats could be heard in the background and he looked up at you. “CAN WE GO SEE THE KITTYS?” 

 

Both you and Papyrus chuckled and nodded as you made your way to the small cages of kittens and cats. A worker came up to you with a patient smile on their face. He had short blond hair and dark brown eyes, his body wasn't too bad either being slightly athletic. His name tag read “Devon”

 

“Hi, welcome to PetSmart, can I help you with anything?”

 

You gave him a big smile and nodded. “Yeah, can we see one of the cats? My friends have never been in here and well, I wanted to be extra nice for putting up with me and my halloween shopping. And few things are nicer than kitties.”

 

He laughed and nodded. “Sure, choose one and I'll open the cage for you.” 

 

You turned to the two skele-bros and blinked, perplexed. Sans was actually glaring at the worker and even Papyrus had his eye sockets narrowed slightly. “Hey guys?” 

 

Their gaze went to you and softened. “hmm?”

 

“Pick a kitty to pet then we can go get what I came here for.”

 

“OH, RIGHT. HUMAN, MAY I SEE THIS ONE PLEASE?”

 

Devon nodded and pulled out a large fluffy Calico/Main coon mix and gently handed the cat to Sans who nuzzled the cat's head and pet it gently making it purr loudly and thrum through his bones. “OH MY, DO YOU HEAR IT? THAT'S SUCH A NICE SOUND! PAPYRUS WE SHOULD GET A CAT SOMETIME.”

 

Pap leaned against the cages, hands in his pockets. “i dunno bro, pets are a lot of work.”

 

“MEH! WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WORK? YOU JUST LAZE AROUND THE HOUSE ANYWAY, HECK, I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO FEED ROCKY!”

 

Devon quirked a brow and looked at you which you retorted. “Pet rock.” making him nod in understanding.

 

“Well,” Devon chimed in. “If you do decide to adopt one of the cats you should know that they all come from the local animal shelter. They've all been spayed or neutered, have all of their shots and you'll be giving a poor homeless cat a family that will love them and won't abandon them. We always try to find out pets a good forever home.”

 

The blue lights in Sans's eyes widened and he looked down at the calico in his arms and finally noticed that one of it's ears had the tip sliced off, and it looked old and a bit ragged. This cat had obviously been through a lot.

 

“The one you're holding was rescued from a pet hoarder. Penelope, that's her name, had gotten mauled by one of the dogs as well and when she got to the shelter she had mange and was malnourished and had fleas. The poor baby was touch and go but she's a fighter and didn't give up hope.”

 

Sans's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Papyrus. “PAPYYRUUUSS...WE GOTTA BRING HER HOME NOW! THERE WOULD BE NO BETTER OWNER THAN THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!” 

 

He looked up at you with what would have been his bottom lip quivering. You looked up at Papyrus who gave a heavy sigh. “alright, alright, but she's YOUR pet then Sans. you gotta take care of her, feed her, brush her and do whatever else you need to do.”

 

Instantly the tears disappeared and he hugged the cat to his chest making her meow in complaint.

 

Devon's smile brightened as he put his hands together happily. “That's great! I'll get the paperwork together and when you come up to the register I'll get her ready for transport.” He went to a register and pulled out a small check list for first time owners. 

 

“Here's a list of things you'll need to get for her. They're in order of importance so you don't have to get everything at once. But I would suggest litter and a cat box being a must. Penny's only about a year old, so keep in mind that she's probably going to get a bit bigger than she is now. She also won't be able to scratch either. Unfortunately her previous owner had her declawed. So she's an indoor cat only.”

 

That made you wince and you pet the cat in sympathy. 

 

“DECLAWED? THEY CLIPPED HER CLAWS?”

 

You shook your head sadly. “No darlin', declawed means that they put her to sleep then operated to remove her claws. It's a horrid thing to do to a cat.”

 

“BUT, WHY?”

 

You took his hand in yours and curled his phalanges in until only his pointer finger showed. “Basically, it would be as if I took this first part of your finger, and then cut off the tip up to the knuckle.” He looked up at you in horror then down at her then to Papyrus who looked a bit uncomfortable and gazed at the cat in pity. “NOW WE _HAVE_ TO TAKE HER HOME.” He buried his face in her soft fur and murmured. “No one will ever hurt you again. I promise.” 

 

The sight made your heart melt and Papyrus's lazy grin softened to something sweeter and genuine.

 

“Sans, hand the cat back to Devon so we can get the supplies.”

 

He nodded and complied. “I'll be seeing you soon Penelope.” he said softly giving her one last pet.

 

You got a cart and the three of you loaded it up with a cat box, some food, litter and a few toys for her as well as a soft cat bed. You told them that the bed wasn't necessary and that cats will pretty much sleep anywhere. “kinda like me bro.” that earned him a glare but you laughed at him lightly.

 

When you finally got to the aisle full of collars you looked them over. “Well, this is what I came in here for.”

 

The two Skele-bros looked at you quizzically and you put your hands in the air. “I'm gonna be a cat for Halloween, they didn't have any good collars in there so this is the next best place. And since y'all gotta get one for the new cat, this is now just convenient. Nooww...what to choose...what to choose....” 

 

You picked up a couple of them but they were a bit too thick, others were too heavy and you sighed.  
Sans had already gotten a harness collar for the cat and they were now just waiting on you. 

 

“How about a little help?” Sans looked at you wide eyed but his look morphed into something akin to hunger making you blink. Papyrus's cheek bones had taken on a slight orange blush and he avoided your eyes to look hard at the collars hanging before them. 

 

“Aww come on guys. How about each of you pick one then we can flip a coin on which one to keep.”

 

Sans's eyes never left you except to briefly flicker over the collars he picked out a dog collar that was a deep blue leather, the same color as his eyes. It wasn't very thick, but it was sort of wide, at least an inch but it looked kind of short. 

 

You could swear that you audibly heard Papyrus swallow and he picked up an orange-red leather one that had little studs in it. You looked between the two and nodded. “Well, we should see if they'll be too short or long. Pappy?” he jumped slightly at the address and looked at you, face flushing orange. 

 

“i..er...yes?”

 

You gave him a soft smile. “Will you put it on me to check the length?”

 

“i..um....s-sure.”

 

His hands trembled slightly as he fastened the collar around your neck, phalanges caressing the soft skin there and over your collarbone. You glanced over and saw the look on Sans's face, his cheeks were flushed blue and he was biting at what would be his bottom lip slightly his eyesockets were dark for a moment before popping back to their normal brilliant blue. 

 

“So...how's the measure?”

 

Papyrus moved the collar around a bit, putting a phalange between it and your throat. He hadn't made it very tight so you were able to breathe just fine. “s'good. there's maybe an inch of slack? but how does it feel?”

 

You bent your neck noticing how it would dig in your chin or the back of your skull if you moved your head too far. “It's comfortable enough. Now Sans gets to try his.” Papyrus nodded nervously as he took the collar off and put it in the seat of the cart. 

 

You looked over at Sans and the lights in his eyes had gone out. “My turn?” he asked softly. You blinked and gulped as you nodded. The lights came back up and he gave you a sweet smile. “COULD YOU KNEEL DOWN PLEASE?” The look on Papyrus's face was priceless as he watched his little brother, taking every expression on the seemingly innocent skeleton's face.

 

You bent down and presented your neck and Sans chuckled. “NO NO, I SAID TO KNEEL.” He put a hand to your shoulder and you felt a weight in your chest for a split instant which made you drop to your knees in front of him. He moved so that his back was to his brother and moved your hair out of the way while he deftly put the collar around your throat and tightened it so that you could feel the pressure around your neck, but not enough to choke you. He leaned in and whispered into your ear. “Now aren't you just a pretty puss? With a new collar, and ready to play? Mweh heh heh.” his voice had gone sultry and deep making you turn beet red and jerk back slightly, eyes wide as a shiver ran down your spine and heat pool in your core. 

 

Holy shit...he was getting off on this. You knew that he had a dominant streak in him but fucking hell...this was hot.

 

You cleared your throat and laughed slightly as you tried to get up only to find Sans's hand on your shoulder keeping you there. “WHAT DO YOU THINK BRO? DOESN'T SHE LOOK CUTE LIKE THIS?” His voice wasn't overly loud (thank god) but you still found yourself looking around to make sure no one was watching. 

 

Papyrus coughed into his hand slightly and blushed before putting them back into his pockets. “er...yeah bro...really adorable. you could say she looks good enough to eat.” You didn't think that your eyes could go any wider but you watched as Papyrus's eye flickered with orange magic, his gaze now half lidded as he looked down at you. 

 

You squeaked and tried to bring your hands up to take the collar off but Sans's hands slapped them away. “HEY PRETTY KITTY, IF YOU WANTED THE COLLAR OFF, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK.” The look in his face made a rush of heat travel through your body again. Took a deep breath, if this was what you needed to do to have the collar removed, might as well play along. 

 

You bit your lower lip and looked up at Sans's bright blue eyes. “Ah...Sans? Could you take the collar off now?”

 

“WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

 

“Please?”

 

He pat your head lightly with a brilliant smile. “GOOD GIRL.” His fingers easily undid the leather and slipped it off of you and you finally stood. 

 

“I..ah...thank you Sans. Hows about we go check this out, get Penny and grab some lunch. We'll run through Panda Express. I know you two haven't tried it yet and I think you'll like it.”

 

You tried to play this off as if nothing insanely kinky had just happened and Sans gave you a sly side glance while Papyrus's smile turned into a knowing smirk. “sounds good _____ lets go.”

 

Sans's hand rested on your lower back as you approached the register. The brothers wound up splitting who paid for what but Sans paid the adoption fee for Penelope and added the blue collar to his part. 

 

“Hey, Sans I can get that, I mean it is for my costume after all so it's only fair.”

 

Papyrus's hand pat your shoulder lightly. “nah, it's cool. we got this, you're buying lunch remember?”

 

You laughed slightly nervous as you put the items in the cart. As you left you noticed that the brothers stopped in front of a tag making machine. They looked at each other and Sans nodded making Papyrus smirk. “Ah...getting something for the cat?”

 

Papyrus waved at you. “yeah, the kitty needs tags y'know? be a pal and load those into the car?”

 

You nodded slightly and wheeled the purchases out and loaded the trunk. You weren't dumb, in fact you were pretty fucking smart and you knew, just _knew_ that they weren't just getting tags made up for the collars that they bought. You hadn't even fought to only get one, christ on a cracker...you needed to go talk to Undyne and Alphys about this. You didn't know whether to be insanely aroused and excited, or terrified. If this hadn't shown that they were both interested in you then you were a monkey's uncle.

 

A heavy hand landed on your shoulder making you jump. “Hey babe, what'cha doin' out here all on your lonesome?”

 

You turned to see a dark haired man with a goatee leering at you. Immediately your look went flat and you slightly glared at him. “I'm waiting for my room mates to come out of the store.” You jerked your head towards the pet shop and frowned. 

 

“Ah yeah figures, I saw you in there with those two monster freaks playing dress up with the collars though. What? Your own kind not good enough for you? If you wanted to be collared I could give you a good time, pet.” 

 

That was it, you got into his face and poked him in the chest. “Listen here bud. It's actually the opposite. I'm extremely lucky to have made friends with two of the most sincere, kind, caring and generous monsters ever to grace this planet! They're a billion times better than any human friend's I've had and I love them for WHO they are not what! And as to the whole collar bullshit I was shopping for Halloween you douche! Who the fuck do you think you are propositioning me like this? I don't even know y--” but your tirade was stopped as he roughly pushed you away making you fall to the ground skinning the palms of your hands and elbows. 

 

“You ASSHOLE!” You quickly got to your feet and went to lunge at him but felt a tug in your chest and suddenly you were being pulled back and an orange clad arm wrapped around your shoulders.  
You struggled trying to get at the jackass that pushed you down. “Let me at 'em! I'll rip his gizzard out! I'll tear his dick off and feed it to him! Let me at 'em!” 

 

“hey hey, calm down kitten.” 

 

You still struggled but his grip was like a vice and you slumped against Papyrus's solid rib cage grumbling. You heard the crunch of gravel as you saw Sans stomp forward. His gloves were in place and only one of his eyes was ablaze with blue magic. He grabbed the guy who was backing away by the front of the shirt and yanked him down. “Ya hurt my human...” his voice was low and dangerous, almost a growl and you leaned back harder while Papyrus's hand squeezed your bicep lightly. “Tell me now bub... **y a w a n n a h a v e a b a d t i m e**?” 

 

His Brooklyn accent had thickened and the timber of his voice sent a shiver through your body that you knew Papyrus had to have felt. 

 

The guy looked positively apoplectic “Nah nah man! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't go near her again! I swear!”

 

Sans didn't look convinced and his hand started to glow with his magic.

 

“Sans.” You said softly but he didn't hear you. “Sans!”

 

His gaze snapped to you, eye ablaze with cerulean fire. “Let him go. I'm ok. He's not worth your time.”

 

Sans glared at the guy for a moment longer, taking in how he was shaking and about to piss himself before roughly pushing him away making the man stumble, turn tail and run off. 

 

Sans stalked over to you, eyes no longer blazing with repressed fury but you could feel the emotions rolling off of him. He gently took your hands in his and picked some rocks out of the palm of your hand. “Is this all?” he asked softly and you shook your head. 

 

“I..uh. I think I skinned my elbows too.” He nodded silently and you took your hands from him to rub them together to get rid of any excess dirt and gravel. They stung and were going to probably bruise on the palms but you were fine. “Hey, I'll be ok. It's just a few scratches.”

 

He still didn't look happy and looked up at you, tears in his eyes. “But..he hurt you...and no body hurts..” “our human.” Papyrus finished for him as he wrapped his other arm around your upper chest in a hug. Sans came in from the front and wrapped his own arms around your middle, resting his head just over your breasts. Your heart broke and swelled with love at the same time as you put one arm up to grip Papyrus's humerus, and the other went around Sans's shoulders. 

 

“You guys are gonna make me cry. You're just too sweet.” you choked, tears welling in your eyes at the tender moment. You stood there for a few minutes before your stomach whined in protest making Sans stiffen and look down at your belly. “WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!”

 

You felt Papyrus shaking with silent laughter behind you and couldn't help but join him. “Tha..that's just my stomach complaining that it's empty. Come on, lets get that Chinese food and go home. I'm starving.”

 

They both nodded and let you free to pile into the little silver Mazda 3 you owned.


	2. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers have a talk about you and come to a mutual agreement.
> 
> Fluff and brotherly bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sins come later, I promise. Just wait for Chapter 4 ;)
> 
> I'm still figuring out the formatting, so yeah...be kind.  
> If you see any typos or mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me. I WILL go back and fix them. Thanks all!

You wound up getting a full thing of honey walnut shrimp with noodles for Papyrus, spicy Mongolian beef and mushroom chicken with fried rice for Sans and Orange Chicken with Beef and Broccoli as well as a side of shrimp with steamed vegetables for yourself. The three of you dug into your food as soon as you got home, you knew that it wouldn't heal your wounds like Monster Food would but it was still pretty good.   
Afterward you took off your hoodie with a hiss and the brothers helped you clean the wounds and get out the extra dirt from your palms before Papyrus produced a piece of monster candy. 

You popped it in your mouth, enjoying the distinct non-licorice flavor and watched in awe as the small cuts on your hands disappeared. Magic was so freaking convenient! Later the three of you sat down and watched a movie after getting the pet's supplies set up and let Penelope free to explore the house. You fell asleep leaning against Papyrus's solid shoulder, your feet propped up against Sans's femur. Papyrus gently lay you down on his lap, a small cushion under your head while Sans pulled your legs over his own. His now ungloved hands softly caressed the skin of your calves while Papyrus played with your hair.

“Hey bro.”

“yeah?” they both kept their voice soft so as not to wake you.

“About today...um...”

“sans...i saw how you looked at her when you put the collar on her.”

Sans cleared his throat and nodded. “you really like her don't you?”

“I..um...yeah....but you like her too...I'm not dumb Papyrus...I saw it in your own eyes. And I'll tell ya the truth....I really don't like to share. But,” he looked up at his older brother's face. “If it's you, I don't think I'll mind so much. After all, you said it, she's _our_ human.” 

Papyrus blinked, eyes narrowing. “share? well yeah i mean she is _our_ human, she's our friend. and a damn good one too. but...wait...did something happen between you two?”

A little bit of sweat rolled down Sans's skull. “Language...but, I..um...well yeah?”

Papyrus put his head back on the couch and sighed. “tell me what happened.”

Sans looked quite sheepish and stared at his hands resting on your calves. “I uh...well....to make a long story short she was showering and I thought it was you so I walked in. I was embarrassed at first, but she invited me in to shower with her offering to get at those hard to reach places that I usually can't get. It made sense so I agreed. Um...the water was freezing and she told me that she was um...in heat? I didn't know that humans could go into heat. B-but anyway...She turned up the temperature of the water for me and scrubbed my spine and stuff, but her hands touched my ribs and it felt really good, really _really_ good, and I accidentally summoned an ectopenis....She then um...cleaned that too? It...it was too much for me, I warned her not to play those kinds of games with me but...she didn't stop and I couldn't help myself. I mean I know how heat's go, once you start it's hard to stop and, and, I...I mean we...in the shower...and...yeah...”

He looked up at his taller brother, tears pricking his eyes. “You're not mad at me are you?”

Papyrus shook his head with a sigh. “no, i'm not mad. but i might have to have a bit of a chat with ____later about inappropriate touching when it comes to you.”

“Wh-what? No! Pappy, I'm adult you know and can make my own decisions, plus I...I liked it when she touched me. And I kinda want to do it again. She's soft and warm and I'm not just talking about her body. I mean she's got a very good heart, and a sweet soul. I know you've seen it, you can feel the cracks in it. You and I both know she's been through a lot, even though she doesn't like to talk about it. And even though she's got some LV in her she's kind and gentle to those she cares about and fiercely protective. I wanna...I wanna make her feel safe here. With us, I wanna take care of her.”

Papyrus sighed, hand still carding through your hair. “yeah bro. i know what you mean. i almost thought she was going to break my hold on her and beat the shit out of that guy. she probably would have if I hadn't blued her to hold her still. you heard what she said about us right?” 

Sans nodded “She said she loves us. Not because we're monsters, but us for who we are. And...and I don't want to lose someone like her from my life Pappy.” Tears rolled down his cheeks at the thought of anything happening to you. Papyrus lifted a hand to softly caress Sans's skull. 

“hey bro. she's got you and me to protect her. tell me bro, do you love her?”

Sans sniffed and wiped his tears away, “I...I dunno, I think so? Maybe? I care very deeply for her, if I don't love her, then what I do feel is very close. What about you?”

Papyrus nodded. “yeah....i kinda feel the same. i know i've grown on her a bit too. like a mushroom.”

“Ugh..Papyrus...”

He chuckled. “what can i say? i'm a fungi.” 

Sans groaned and lay his head back on the couch, his hand tightening on your calf, thumb rubbing little circles on the skin. “Paaappy staaahhhp.” 

His protests died though when you gave out a long moan from the loss of contact on your hair and the soft caresses on your leg. They both stared at you. 

“Holy...”  
“shit” they both breathed at the sound you made and looked at each other. 

“i might not be able to wait for Halloween to see her in that collar again.”

Sans merely nodded in agreement, his smile then lifted deviously. “Hey Pappy, wanna know what else I got?” 

“hmm?”

“A leash.”

“oh?...oooohh.” 

“C'mon Pappy, you saw the look on her face in the store didn't you? You can't tell me you didn't like it, that _she_ didn't like it.”

Papyrus groaned into his free hand “i can't believe i'm having this conversation with you about kinky shit.”

“Papyrus. I'm serious.”

He huffed a sigh again and closed his eyes. “yeah...I saw it. did you see how her soul fluttered and twinkled when you pushed her down?”

“How could I not?”

“the flush on her face.”

“The look in her eyes.”

“Her heart speeding up. I felt it in my hand on her shoulder.”

“and her scent. stars and stones. i could smell it from where i stood.”

“Tell me about it. I was standing right next to her. It took everything I had to not get you to short cut us home so we could continue. But then we'd have been stealing the collar and that's wrong.” 

Papyrus laughed slightly. “stealing the collar is what you were worried about?”

“Well, yeah?”

Papyrus snorted. “even knowing that you have this side to you, you're still the same Sans. never change.”

Sans blinked up at him, brows furrowed in confusion as Papyrus leaned over and clanked a small kiss to the top of his skull. “lets get her to bed alright?”

“I...yeah.”

Papyrus surrounded you with a light orange glow and you lifted off them gently to follow him up the stairs to your room. “Papyrus, you're so lazy!” Sans said in protest making his brother 'Nyeh' in a small laugh. “would i be me if i wasn't?”

He tucked you in bed after gently taking off your capri pants and hoodie leaving you in panties and your shirt. His phalanges softly caressed over the smooth skin of your thigh and he sighed at the contact before he covered you up to go read to Sans before retiring himself. 

The day had been emotionally draining and he was hoping he wouldn't have any nightmares. An idea came to him and he quickly teleported to your room and switched pillows, taking yours from it's case and replacing it with his own. He was grateful now that he'd gone with you shopping for those and got one of the exact same kind for himself. 

He lay down and breathed in your scent with a soft groan before falling asleep. That night, there were no nightmares, just sweet dreams of you dancing through his skull.


	3. Meow what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to Undyne and Alphys's place for Undyne to fit and calibrate your ears.  
> Cybernetics, cosplay and mad-science?  
> What could go wrong?

The next day you woke up refreshed and ready to go. You were going to go to Undyne's to calibrate the ears and tail and you planned on having some girl time with them as well. 

Downstairs Sans was busy making breakfast tacos and infusing them with his magic, he was still worried that there were injuries they hadn't seen and wasn't taking the chance. The scent of coffee wafted through the air. Sans wasn't allowed near the stuff, not since he almost blew up Snowdin in a caffeine induced high once. But you? Yeah...the guys learned real quick that without coffee...well...you were down right monstrous.

You showered quickly and threw on a gray shirt with wolverine on the front, some comfortable Yoga pants and your rainbow converse. Your crimson Deadpool hoodie finished the look and you brushed your hair out before throwing it into a high ponytail. You didn't really like wearing makeup if you could avoid it. So as per usual, you opted to go without. Eating monster food on a regular basis kept your skin clear of blemishes besides. Bonus!

You went down into the kitchen and saw Papyrus already at the table, he had work in an hour at his hot dog stand. Sans was plating breakfast and you were thanking your lucky stars that you had convinced him that ingredients like glitter and confetti were unhealthy to humans. After a few lessons from you and hours of watching Food Network his cooking skills had increased exponentially.

You dove into your food, slugged down a cup of black coffee and then kissed both of the skeleton brothers on the side of their skulls. 

“what was that for?” Papyrus asked, a slight orange tinge on his cheeks.

You smiled. “That was a thank you for stopping me from beating that guy into the ground. I probably would have felt awful about it afterward. Well...not for kicking the crap out of him, but at least for losing my temper. So yeah, thanks.”

Papyrus smiled. “Anytime.”

Sans threw his arms around your middle in a huge hug. “OF COURSE HUMAN! WE'LL BE HERE TO PROTECT YOU! EVEN IF IT'S FROM YOURSELF! MWEH HEH HEH!”

You laughed at that and pat the smooth bone of his skull. “Thanks Sans. That means a lot to me. Really it does. But anyway, I've got to head over to Undynes place. I'll see you two later kay?” You grabbed your keys and wallet before starting for the door.

“see ya.”

“GOOD BYE HUMAN, HAVE FUN!”

 

The ride to Undyne and Alphys's apartment went by quick. Everything that had happened at the pet store whizzed through your mind. 

You knew you should be freaking out, in fact you kind of were but it was more of a embarrassment kind of freakout. 

Alphys threw open the door as you were about to knock. “HEYA PUNK!” She swept you up in a bone crushing hug making you laugh and groan at the same time. 

“Hey Al, is Undyne around? I really need some girl time.”

Alphys laughed and slapped your back in good nature making you stumble slightly. “Yeah, she's inside c'mon in!”

You followed the musclebound yellow drake inside to see that Undyne was sitting on the couch watching anime. Undyne looked over at you with a shy smile. “O-oh hi ____ how have you been? Are you ready to calibrate your ears and tail?”

You nod with a grin and plop next to her and give her a soft hug. “Yeah, but first can we talk?”

Alphys plunked herself to the other side of Undyne and threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. “Is something wrong? Is there anyone I need to beat up for you?”

“Yes...I mean no! I mean...UUUGGHH! It's complicated.” You hid your face in your hands with a frustrated groan. “OK, look. I'm going to tell you guys something but you have to SWEAR not to say anything about it to ANYONE!”

Alphys gave you a toothy grin while Undyne merely nodded. 

“No, I mean it. Swear on your SOUL that you won't breathe a word!” You gave them both a look telling them that you were completely serious. This was embarrassing enough as is to talk about but Alphys and Undyne were you Best Female Friends and you knew you could trust them.

“Th-this sounds serious. ____ are you ok?” Undyne placed a gentle scaled hand over yours with a worried look on her face. 

You sighed. “I..yeah I'm fine...just please promise?”

They both said in unison. “I promise.” which made you give a sigh of relief.

“Ok, you know how I've been rooming with the skelebro's for about a year now right?” They nod, “Well, we've grown pretty close. We know each others schedules and likes and dislikes and well....about 3 months ago I'd been um...noticing them a bit more. The way they hold themselves, their mannerisms, their ways with words and stuff like that. Little things that one wouldn't regularly notice in passing...and well...I started having thoughts too....like 'what would their bony hands feel like?' 'are they warm? What kinds of things can they do with their magic' and well I'll confess that the thoughts weren't always um...pg ya know?”

Alphys was turning red, her hand over her mouth to suppress her laughter while it seemed that stars were in Undyne's eyes, her mouth open slightly and smiling.

“Oh gods guys no! I mean...ugh...” you grabbed your hair in your hands. “a month ago...ugh...Um...Sans and I....”

“O-oh...oh man...I ship this so hard.” Undyne breathed which made Alphys bust up laughing. 

“Wait seriously?! You and the Blueberry did it?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” 

You groaned and wanted to curl into a ball.... “Um...yeah....in the shower.”

Alphys laughed harder but the cut off mid laugh and her eyes narrowed at you. “____ you're not going to do anything to hurt him are you? Because if you break that little goober's heart I'll personally turn you into mince meat!”

You looked up at her startled. “NO! No....I'd never do anything to hurt Sans, at least not intentionally. It's just....OK...the shower thing was like a spur of the moment thing. I'd been taking a COLD shower to try and get my libido to simmer down and he burst in thinking it was Pappy. I was still in a kind of lusty stupor having just started the shower and I...um, invited him to join me. He did, I scrubbed his back and well....I got a bit handsy but hoh-lee-shit. Next thing I knew I was slammed against the wall getting fucked silly by the little guy. I mean Jesus Christ who'd have known that he'd have a dominant streak in him like that!”

Undyne's face was flushed brilliant purple under her teal scales, both hands on her mouth and eyes the size of saucers. Alphys's grin was slowly spreading and she jumped to stand on the couch. “That's my SANS! Way to go!”

“OH MY GOD ALPHYS!” You grabbed a throw pillow and hugged it to your chest muffling a small scream in it. 

She scrambled over Undyne's lap to get in your face. “Tell me, was it good? C'mon! Details!”

You flinched back from her close proximity. “Uum...he...spanked me? And well...yeah it was good...really good if short.”

Alphys's shit eating grin only widened. “heh, he's got a bit of a kinky streak. Whodathunk?” Undyne gave a small whine and was worrying her bottom lip, her face completely flushed purple by the lewd discussion.

You looked up at her slitted eyes. “Alphys, that's not the end of it. It seems that Pappy has feelings for me as well.”

Alphys fell back “WHAT?! OH MY GOD THIS IS RICH! YOU-HAHA—YOU'RE IN A LOVE TRIANGLE WITH TWO SKELETONS BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Undyne's whine broke through the laughter. “It's like right o-out of an anime!” She squealed at that and wrapped her arms around her guffawing girlfriend.

“ah...fuck me...” you grumbled. 

“Blueberry already did, remember?”

“ALPHYS! OH MY GOD!”

“Aaah I'm only giving ya shit ya nerd.” she punched you lightly on the arm with a softer smile. 

“Y-you said that there was more?”

You nodded. “Oh...oh yeah. Well today we were shopping for costumes for Halloween. That went well but I needed to get a collar for my kitty outfit. So we went into the nearby pet store, well... _some_ how Sans ended up adopting an old abused fluffy cat. And since we had to get a collar for the new addition to the house it was kinda convenient. I...well I was just having some fun with them, teasing them a bit ya know? And I had them pick out a couple of collars for my costume...oh god...the look on Papyrus's face.... I swear he turned bright orange! and I don't think Sans knows that I saw the look on his face when his brother put the collar on me.”

“Wait wait wait, you had HIM put it on you?! Oh man...you ARE a tease!” Alphys laughed holding her stomach humorously.

“Uh...yeah I did.” You cleared your throat and leaned back, throwing your head over the back of the couch. “Oh...man....” you groan. “The look on Sans's face he was blushing like mad and his eye sockets went dark man...I mean...if I didn't know any better I'd have sworn he was jealous for a second before those crystaline blue eyes blinked back into existence and he looked slyly at Pappy.”

“Ooh hoh hoh! It seems that he might be up to _share_ you heh heh heh.” 

Alphys was now leaning back on the arm of the couch, her clawed yellow feet in Undyne's lap, arms folded behind her head and a look of insane amusement on her face. 

“O-oh man....I thought that S-sans was so much like H-honey from Ouron Highschool Host Club...but I was so wrong!” Undyne's hands were softly stroking Alphys's calves, her brow furrowed in thought.

“Yeah, well....that's not the whole story.” 

“There's MORE?!” Undyne squealed.

“Y-yeah...well Papyrus took the collar off but then it was Sans's turn.”

“OH MAN THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!” Alphys was beside herself, enjoying the juicy gossip about her two favorite skeletons.

“Well...Um...Sans asked me to kneel down so he could reach my neck...instead I leaned over but he then put a hand on my shoulder and...I dunno...he, with minimal pressure, got me to drop to my knees.” Your hand went to your chest over where your SOUL would be at, making Undyne eye you suspiciously and Alphys snickered knowingly. 

“Well...he put it on me and...um...OH GOD! HOW CAN SUCH A LITTLE MUFFIN GET ALL SEXY THEN SWITCH TO INNOCENT AGAIN SO QUICKLY!?!” You yelled as your hands flailed around you in emphasis. 

“Man....” Alphys was having a hard time still keeping it together, she'd caught onto how distressed you were and leaned forward to take your hand. “Hey ____, this seems to be really bugging you.” her look was serious as she studied your face. “Is this unwanted attention? Because I can talk to them you know?”

You shook your head. “I...no? I mean...it's all new to me. I'm not 100% vanilla but...I-I've never really delved into...um...what's it called?”

“P-pet play.” Undyne helpfully informed.

“Yeah, that.” You sighed and leaned into Undyne's shoulder. “That was pretty embarrassing, but afterward, I was putting stuff in the car while the guys were getting tags for the cat...and probably for me too...I'm not completely ignorant y'know. And some dingus approached me. Well to make that long part short, he insulted the guys, propositioned me as they walked out I think. I got in the asshole's face and he pushed me down. Well I was about to beat the shit out of him but Paps magicked me next to him and held me back. But the look on Sans's face...hooo boy...I don't EVER want him to be mad at me, geeze Alphys, what kind of training did you put him through?! He was freakin' terrifying! I insisted that he not beat the guy to a pulp and the asshole ran off. That's when Papyrus informed me that I was “our human” as he put it and Sans agreed with him.”

Alphys's smirk had widened. “ The BEST kind of training! But heh, well, it sounds like you got yourself a bonefied love triangle going on now.”

“uuugh Alphys...a pun? Really? Seriously?” 

Alphys frowned. “That...was unintended.”

You gave a small laugh at that. “Man...I'm so boned.” you said making your own pun and smiled at Alphys's groan. 

“U-um...it seems that they've claimed you as theirs. Though...I FUCKING SHIP IT!” Undyne pumped her fist in front of her, her voice full of fan girlish glee and stars in her eyes.

You nodded with a groan, “Undyne...please don't. I don't know how to feel about this...I mean how would that even _work_?”

“Menage a trois?”

“ALPHYS!” both you and Undyne shriek making the squat yellow warrior laugh in amusement.

Sighing again you sat forward. “Alright, enough about my love life. Lets talk kittens!”

Undyne's eyes lit up again and got to her feet. “O-oh yes! Let's go and calibrate your tail and ears 'kay?”

 

The ear calibration went well, they flattened when you were annoyed or upset and perked up in curiosity or amusement. She explained that they were linked to your SOUL which made sense, kinda. She waved her hand in the air dismissively. “D-don't worry about it OK? They work j-just fine and you won't have any detrimental side effects.” 

You nodded and eyed the slightly fluffy tail. “You haven't changed the tail yet?” 

She shook her head. “N-not yet, but it'll be easy enough to switch around. Let's get that calibrated as well ok?”

You nodded and turned around. “HEY!” you jumped as she grabbed the waist band of your pants. 

“O-oh! Sorry, so-sorry, I need to attach it to the base of-of your spine where it'll act like a real tail.” You frowned at that.

“I-it's completely painless! I assure you! And it'll look so real!”

“Stop being a wuss and drop trou!” Alphys grumped from her spot on an office chair.

You sighed and nodded before slipping your pants down and turning around to expose where your tailbone would be. 

She picked the tail up and what looked like wire like tendrils snapped to attention and wavered in an unnerving way. You gulped as she placed it against your rear. Your skin went cold and you gasped as you felt some pressure and then a flush of heat from where the tail had attached up your body making your face turn red. 

“Th-there, now try and move it.” 

You looked behind you to see the white fluffy tail hanging limply to the ground. “Um...how?”

Undyne looked quite satisfied with herself. “Just think about it.”

You nodded and focused on the tail and jumped when it twitched. Grinning you focused again and it wagged gracefully behind you. “This is so cool Undyne!” you beamed making her blush at the praise. 

“Yeah 'dyne! That's awesome! I knew you could do it!” Alphys wrapped her arms round her girlfriend and gave her a keep kiss.

You blushed slightly at the PDA but smiled at the tail waving behind you. “Alright, take it off I need to get home.” Undyne nodded and went to remove it by picking up a device to deactivate the cybernetic tail. She waved it over the appendage when her face fell. “Um...uh oh...”

Your gaze snapped back to her. “Uh oh? I don't like uh oh's. What's wrong?”

“U-um...it won't deactivate.”

“WHAT?!” your tail bristled at that.

“Y-yeah...Here I'll try and pull it out.” She wrapped her scaled hands around it and squeezed making you squeal in pain. 

“AAH! NO! OW UNDYNE STOP!” 

The fish-monster jumped back bowing “I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I..I c-can't get it off of you.”

You turned around seething. “What do you _mean_ you can't get it off?!” 

“Hey punk, watch yourself!” Alphys growled as you advanced on her stuttering girlfriend. 

“I-i mean it won't detach, it won't deactivate.”

Your bottom lip quivered slightly. “You...you mean I'm going to have to walk around like this FOREVER?” 

“N-no! I mean I just need to figure something out!”

You sighed and groaned again. “Man...can this day get any worse?”

A hand landed on your shoulder. “Hey punk, she'll figure out something ok?”

You sniffed and nodded while trying to get your pants up only to have them hindered by the fluffy tail attached to your butt. Whining you began to slightly cry, the pressure from the emotional confession and everything that happened the day before finally hitting you a little too close to the feels. 

“H-hey, ____ Everything's gonna be alright. I'll alter your pants so you can thread the tail through.” 

You sniff and nod as Undyne made short work of the back seam and helped you pull the tail through, bristling slightly as it rubbed the fur the wrong way. 

“Ugh...what else can go wrong today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be sin in the next chapter. Oh yes, there will be sin. 
> 
> To quote Illidan....YOU ARE NOT PREPARED!
> 
> Or maybe you are, idk. lol ;)
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :3 They fuel me to write moar! And constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer.


	4. Boss battle...kinda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and you um..well...grow a little closer.  
> Yeah, let's go with that.
> 
> WARNING this is full of sin! BEWARE! You can skip this if you need to. It doesn't impact the story too much. :P

You got home and went straight up to bed, it was only around 2pm but you were exhausted and flopped face first on your soft comforter. 

A quiet knock came from your door and you moaned into the mattress. “C'min.”

“hey.” came Papyrus's quiet voice and you felt the bed dip next to you. 

“You're home early.” 

He shrugged, “i'm on break, Sans is manning the last of the lunch rush for now.” He eyed you, brow bones furrowed. “you ok kiddo?”

You shook your head. “Undyne turned me into a cat girl!” you whined making him blink.

“wait, what?” then he spied the tail twitching between your legs in agitation. 

“The damn tail won't come off.” You sat up letting the tail curl next to you as you put your head on his bony shoulder. “She's trying to figure something out but until then I gotta go to work with this thing on. I'm just glad that my work is understanding about weird shit.”

You looked up at Papyrus who had a hand over his mouth. “y-you gotta be kitten me.” 

“Paaappy! noooo”

He cackled “Pappy yes! I think it's cute, fur real.”

You buried your face in his shoulder with a scream. “what? cat got your tongue? i didn't think you'd pussy foot around about something when it's ruffling your fur.”

“Oh god dammit Papyrus!” you moaned while he laughed at your expense. With a grimace you threw him onto the bed holding his arms and holding his legs down with your own. “No. More. Puns. Papyrus. I mean it!” 

His face glowed brilliantly orange as you hovered over him. “oh?” he swallowed and cleared his non-existent throat. “and what're you gonna do if I don't?”

“I'll make you regret it.” you said lowly.

He smirked. “ooh, kitty's got claws.”

“THAT'S IT!”

Your hands flew to his ribs and you began mercilessly tickling him, Sans had tipped you off weeks ago to which ones were ticklish to use against his brother when the puns got too much. Papyrus squirmed and wiggled underneath you laughing. “s-staahp! NYEH HEHE HAHAHAHA p-please! i'll stop! i'll stop! P-please! NYEH!” 

He had been trying to push you away but your hand snuck under his orange hoodie and you grabbed onto his lower spine making him gasp and arch into your touch. Your face flushed at his reaction and you looked down to see him panting, his face glowing like a tangerine. “Papyrus...” you whispered as you moved your hand up his spine making him put a bony hand to his mouth to suppress a moan. “Pappy....” His dark eye sockets met yours and you worried your bottom lip. “Do..do you really want me to stop?”

Your thumb circled up the vertebrae and lightly caressed the inside of one of his floating ribs making him squirm, and eyes close. “i...i...no....please....” he breathed as he arched into your touch. 

You pulled his hand away from his mouth with your free hand and leaned in as the fingers under his shirt danced up and down the inside of his ribs. You leaned in close to his face. “What was that?” you whispered as you lightly brushed your lips over his teeth, not quite touching but enough he was aware of your proximity. 

“Nyeh...please....don't stop...” he moaned as your fingers traced over the inside of his sternum making him arch into your chest. He looked up and saw the flush over your cheeks at his reactions and his hands went to your waist. “_____ i...nyeh...i...” he leaned in and pressed his teeth to your lips in a kiss. 

You readily returned it and you felt something soft and wet along your bottom lip. Startled you pulled back to see a long orange tongue lolling out of his mouth. Your own lips were in a silent 'O' as his hands came up and caressed your face and pulled you down to another kiss. 

He tasted so sweet, much like the honey he ate all the time, only with a slight citrus aftertaste. You groaned into the kiss as your tongues battled for dominance. One of his hands caressed down your back, over your buttocks and finally he stroked your tail softly making you groan at the new sensation. 

You fingers grasped his spine firmly making him give a moan of his own. Your hands danced lower and caressed the inside of his illiac cress making him hiss in pleasure. With a huff he rolled you over and hovered above you. “____ you're so beautiful.” he breathed making you blush and cover your face. “hey hey, no...no hiding. don't be shy.” He dipped in and kissed you again, long and languid, you wound up breathing through your nose to prologue it. It was convenient that he didn't have one of his own to get in the way so he could take his time with kissing you. His hands trailed up your sides over your shirt, his bones were warm and smooth. His long fingers wrapped around your waist, thumbs pressing into the squishiness of your belly. You squirmed and whimpered at his explorations.

“P..papyrus...please....” you plead arching into him. 

He chuckled softly. “eager are we?” 

You whimpered and bit your lip. “Please take my shirt off...” your voice was husky from lust. You would be lying if you didn't admit that you were attracted to the lanky skeleton monster and his brother.  
Hell you HAD admitted it earlier that day to Undyne and Alphys. But facing the reality straight on made butterflies dance in your stomach, and made your core clench in anticipation. He chuckled as he slowly lifted your tee shirt up over your stomach, his phalanges teasing the skin beneath making you squirm. He was taking his time revealing each inch of skin and dipped his head down to nuzzle the soft flesh. 

“so warm...” he breathed as his tongue lashed out and he licked a line up from your pants waist band to your navel making you gasp and moan. You choked back a sob as he did that again all the way to just under your breasts. 

“Papyrus...please please please!” 

He gave a soft 'nyeh' at your begging. Finally the shirt was off along with your sports bra leaving you nude from the waist up. He hummed in approval, left eye flaring with orange magic. 

He leaned in again and took one nipple between his teeth rolling it gently, already your breathing was labored and you arched into him, hands cupping the warm smooth bone of his skull. 

“no rush honey, let me take my time....it'll be worth it. i promise.” his hand massaged your other neglected breast making you moan and huff, arching into him. 

“hah...Paaappy...” 

He grinned “oh...your voice is sweet at honey, honey.”

You could only whine and writhe under him as he explored and tasted every exposed inch of your skin. he got to the bend of your neck and licked a line up your throat making you cry out at the sensation. 

“mmm...you're really sensitive right there aren't you?” 

You could only nod as he did it again, his jaw opened and he bit lightly at the bend where your neck met your shoulder making you arch and let out a strangled scream. Your hands pressed his skull closer,  
“H-harder!” you plead making him chuckle, the vibrations went through his ribs making you shudder in pleasure as he increased the pressure of his teeth. You could feel the points of his canines digging into your skin. You couldn't help it, his hands were everywhere, the pressure of his teeth on an extremely erogenous zone was almost too much until his magical tongue licked over the skin he was attached to leaving tingling jolts with each flick. You arched, your back coming off of the mattress as you screamed, a small orgasm crashed over you in waves of pleasure. He pulled back and looked down at you in wonder. “what...the hell was that? did you just...?” 

You were huffing and panting under him, face flushed and a small trickle of sweat beaded your forehead as you nodded. “nyeh heh heh i'll have to remember that spot.” he husked as he ran his tongue over the tooth marks he left behind making you squirm. 

“Pappy...please....Papyrus...I need you please.”

 

He shook his head. “oh no, I'm only half done here.” he said, a devious look on his face, a smug grin firmly in place. Your eyes widened at the sight of his teeth, you'd thought they were blunted but his canines were actually a bit longer and more pointed than a human's. You knew that the bite was probably going to bruise, but you didn't care. A surge of warmth ran through you knowing that he'd marked you just now.

His phalanges hooked into the yoga pants and slid them down your hips, taking your underwear with them while still minding the tail behind you. He discarded it along with your socks and shoes and sat there between your legs drinking in the sight of your naked panting form. His fingers pet softly over the fur of the tail making you gasp slightly. “ooh it seems that this is pretty sensitive as well. aren't you just such a pretty kitty?” 

You whined as he continued touching and caressing your thighs, knees, tail and stomach before he hovered over you. “but you know what this pretty kitty needs?”

You opened an eye to look up at him, lip quivering from the sensual sensations he'd been putting you through. “Wh-what?”

He smirked. “a collar.” with that he pulled out the collar from the pet store from his hoodie pocket. Your eyes widened as he gently ghosted over the skin of your neck and fastened it into place above the bite mark.

“there, aren't you just lovely.” he purred as he gave it an experimental tug. You whimpered under him, tail twitching as he laved his tongue over your nipples. “hmm...kitty tastes so good. i wonder what else tastes good on this pretty puss.” he chuckled at he worked his way down your body again. He hooked your legs over his clothed shoulders and gave your slit a slow lick making you gasp and writhe. “Papyrus!” you groaned making him humm in approval. 

“yeah honey...say my name just like that. Gods you're so damn beautiful when you're undone and pleading for me.” 

He continued his ministrations, his tongue flicking over your bare labia and between the quivering soft skin between. You gasped and grabbed the bed sheets as his tongue flicked over your clit making him 'nyeh' at his discovery. He attacked that part of you with gusto and you could feel the coil of an orgasm tightening again. “P..ap...I'm...I'm...” 

“cum for me honey, let me taste you, feel you cum on my tongue.” he whispered, soft breath cool against your heated skin as he pushed his long orange tongue into you making it writhe and flick over areas no human tongue could. 

Your hips tried to buck but he held you fast, keeping you still as he tongue fucked you, one of his fingers brushed over your clit and that was all it took to send you crashing again. He continued licking you, sending jolts of electricity through your body before you were sobbing for him to stop. 

“P-papyrus...please PLEASE it's too sensitive! Stop please!” 

He gave you one last long lick before sitting up to take in the sight. His hands softly ran over your body from your shoulder, down your breasts, stomach and thighs. “you're so beautiful, so soft and warm, you're breath taking.” 

You blinked up at him, he had a soft look of wonder on his face making your heart clench in your chest. “Papyrus...please....” you sat up, your hands running over his still clothed chest. “Please take these off...” you breathe as he nodded and striped off the orange hoodie and black wife beater he usually wore. You leaned in and licked a line up his sternum making him groan, head thrown back and hands on your shoulders. 

“____ that feels so good....” he whispers as you hook your tongue around his ribs and suck on them lightly making him moan. Your hands grasped his thick spine lightly and you stroke it as you would his cock. His hips rock towards you as you touch him wherever you can reach before he grabs your hands and pins them onto the bed. Sweat beads his skull and he dips in for another kiss. “i can't wait any longer.”

He hastily sat up and discarded his cut off cargo shorts and shoes before hooking your legs over his femurs. His member is the same glowing tangerine light as his tongue, it's long and thick and he takes it in hand to tease your folds making you squirm. You estimated that you wouldn't be able to close your fingers if you wrapped your hands around him, and he's of decent length, at least 8 or so inches. 

You give a small laugh making him look up at you from his teasing. “Magic's a wondrous thing eh?” 

He chuckles as he nods and presses against your entrance making you groan and buck into him. “that's it is honey.” he groans as he pushes into you. the last time you'd had sex was with Sans and you were still tight from the inactivity between. He groaned at the feel of your warm slick walls around him. “shit...you feel like heaven...ah...fuck!” he slid in, inch by torturous inch until he's almost hilted. You squirm and moan, trying to use his leg bones for leverage. 

“For the love of the Gods Papyrus...MOVE!” 

He braced his hands by your head and kissed you as he gave a soft thrust. “all you had to do was ask honey.” 

He leaned back again to grab your hips and slowly rock against you. His breathing was coming out in short pants and you hooked your hands around his femur above his patella. “More Papyrus...please move faster, harder....I'm not going to break....I need it please....” His eye seemed to flare more at your words and he shifted you so that one leg was between his, while the other was thrown over his shoulder letting him grasp your thigh. “as you wish, honey.”

He slides back in and slams into you making you give a muffled scream. You don't hear the click of the door open as he begins to mercilessly fuck you. Nor do you see the faint blue of an eye peeking in as his thick boned arms wrapped around your leg to pull you into him while he sets a brutal pace making you cry out and squirm. “your voice is so sexy...say my name again....say it!” 

“Paa-aa-ppyy-yy-yy!” you moan, slightly high pitched and jolting with each thrust. 

He buried his face in the softness of your calf with a groan. “ah..ah..again...sc-scream for me....cum for me...gnnaah...ah...”

You felt a tingling heat in your core as your walls were stretched deliciously, your eyes flew open wide at the realization that he was GROWING inside you! Holy GODS!

One thrust hits the bundle of nerves inside making you scream, he notices this and does it again to get the same result. Over and over he slams into that spot making tears come to your eyes as your garbled cries of pleasure reverberate around the room. “S-s-s-soooo-o-o-o goo-oo-oo-ooddduh....” the coil of pleasure jolting through your body wrapped tighter and tighter until you scream as wave after wave of euphoria wash over you. “PAPYRUS! FUCK! PAPPY! YES GODS YES!!” 

“nyeh...not..done...almost...nyyeehhh ahh...ahh mmmm” his voice dips into a growl as he pulls your other leg up and puts them both over his shoulders to pretty much bend you in half. You were damn thankful that you were limber enough to do this as your knees touch your chest. Faintly luminescent sweat drips off of his skull onto your body, marking you again as he continues his assault on your quaking quim. 

The new position makes your walls hug around him, still fluttering and squeezing from your last orgasm, his thrusts become erratic as he drops your right leg and leans in. “ah...ahhh i'm...i-i-i'm!” He thrusts a few more times before latching onto your neck in the same spot as before, biting hard. The combination of pleasure/pain sends you over the moon in ecstasy as he empties himself into you. 

The door closes with a faint click, but your head is buzzing too hard to notice, your entire attention on the tall skeleton that just fucked you into near unconsciousness. 

Tired, he collapses on top of you, resting his weight against your own rib cage, uncomfortably smooshing your boobs making you whine in protest. How could someone made only of bone be so damn heavy!

You push him to the side weakly and he helps by rolling off of you, his glowing member having since dissipated. 

You both lay there breathing hard, enjoying the aftermath of your lovemaking when he pulls you close. “that...sweet fucking Gods....that was....” he huffs as he nuzzles your soft hair.  
“Yeah, I know....oh man...” you huff a laugh... “I'm ruined....you've ruined me Papyrus...”  
He hovers over you on one elbow while smoothing hair out of your sweaty face a look of concern on his features. “did i hurt you?” he asked worried making you grin and shake your head. 

“No,” you softly trace the angular bones of his cheeks and jaw. “You were perfect. What I meant is that I don't think I could ever be with another human. Not after that. Not after being with you...Not even after having been with Sans...” 

Your eyes flew open at that confession... “Op..I-I mean....uuh...Oh shit....I was going to tell you...honestly! It just kinda happened!” You felt your sins crawling up your back.

He chuckled and nuzzled your temple in a soft skele-kiss. “it's alright...Sans already told me what happened.”

You pouted, still worried. “You're not angry with me for seducing your brother?”

He shook his head. “i was a bit annoyed at first, but he insisted that that was what he wanted...that you were what he wanted.” he caressed your cheek tenderly. “that you are what _I_ want too.”

You leaned into his touch to kiss the smooth bones of his hands and nod before blinking and looking up at him. “Wait, does this mean you two are going to..to.. _share_ me? Is that what you and he meant by 'our' human?” 

A blush spread over his face and he nodded slightly. “yes?”

Tears prickled your eyes anew. “Pappy...I....I care so much for both of you....I don't think I could have ever chosen one over the other to pursue...I've wanted to try and date? Yeah, Date. Both of you for months now but I couldn't bring myself to choose. But now? I'm relieved? I think? And still a bit scared. This kind of thing is usually really shamed by humans, one girl being with brothers and all.”

He smirks and kisses your brow. “If anyone tries to kink shame you, i'll give them a really bad time.”

“Kink shame huh? Speaking of which.” you tug on the collar. “I never thought of you as having a fetish like this. Nor did I think you had a thing for humans.” He starts back blushing making you give him a wicked grin. “You dirty human fucker.” 

He laughs at that and squeezes you tight. “yeah well at least i'm not a sinful skeleton fucker.” 

You giggle which turns into full blown laughter, both of you laid on the bed laughing uproariously at the situation. 

When you'd gotten hold of yourself you sat up to clean up. You raised a brow at noticing that the faint light of sweat that had beaded your skin from him had faded away along with the evidence of his release. “Huh, that's convenient. Wait...oh shit we didn't use protection! Do I have to worry about getting pregnant?” a moment of panic surged through you as his warm hands pull you back down next to him. 

“hey hey, it's ok. you don't have to worry about that. it's a bit different with monsters okay? there has to be whole intention behind making a kid from both parties. and i'll be frank,”

“You calling yourself a weenie?” you interject, not able to pass up the joke.

He laughed “Pfft no...good one though.” he snickers a bit more before composing himself. “no, i'm not ready for a kid. not yet at least. when, IF, that happens i'll start aging normally. and i don't want to leave my bro behind. i'm not ready and neither is he.” 

You nodded in understanding before your brow furrows remembering something that was gone over during a Monster Sociology class you took over the summer once to get to know your room mates culture a bit better. The only Monsters that would age after having a kid were boss monsters.

“Holy shit. You're a Boss monster? Is Sans too?” you breathe. 

He nods slightly, smiling at how quick on the uptake you were.  
You snorted once before you start to giggle then finally it evolves into full out laughter, you're crying from laughing so hard. 

“eh hon, mind cluing me in on the joke? tibia honest, i like a good laugh as much as the next skeleton.”

You tried to reign yourself in over the hilarity of it all. “I-I've not only been with one but TWO boss mobs now....B-but...oh god!” you go into a fit of giggles again “But I think that we all won!” 

The situation just was so damn funny to you. “I-i'm sorry...I'm sorry! Oh man...haahh....” you still were chuckling slightly. “I just find that completely hilarious. I guess when I shoot for something, I go pretty big huh?”

He grinned and rubbed the back of his finger tips on his ribs. “well, I hate to brag.”

 

“OH MY GOD! Papyrus!” you smack his humerus lightly with a laugh. “You know what I meant!”

“nyeh heh heh yeah i know.” he gave a large yawn which let you see the inside of his maw and the dim light of his tongue absent for now. “howz about we take a short nap eh?” 

You nod sleepily as you both wiggle under the comforter still naked. You set the alarm for an hour later and sigh as he turns you so that your back is pressed to his ribs, arms curled around his own thick bones. “my human...” he murmurs as he gives your head a small skele-kiss. “My Papyrus.” you say softly as you place a soft kiss on his ulna next to your head. You both slip into easy slumber, exhausted from your activities.


	5. Rules are ment to be broken...or not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So no actual smut/sin in this but Blueberry establishes some *ahem* RULES for engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a bit of a brat and a SAM. For those not familiar, a SAM is a Smart, Ass, Masochist.
> 
> A bit of pain during never hurt anyone. ;)
> 
> But anyway. I'm making sure that this fic does have the rules that are part of the core establishments for the Kink community. SAFE, SANE, CONSENSUAL. 
> 
> This isn't gonna be 50 shades of Undertale y'know. (unless you count the parts with Error in it)
> 
> OH! I've been having issues with some of the tenses I've noticed. If anyone's up to help me out and beta that'd be AWESOME! I need someone to bounce ideas off of too y'know? But if you see any issues with the tenses, I.E. slipping into present tense when it needs to be in past tense. PLEASE let me know. 
> 
> Thanks guys. :3

You woke with the alarm, and struggled out from under Papyrus's arms. He groaned and rolled over in the bed. “just 5 more minutes bro...” he mumbled making you smile as you get dressed. 

You throw on a robe though and head towards the bathroom to shower. One quick shower later to scrub the sweat from your body you're dried and dressed in 10 minutes. “Papyrus...hey!” you shake his shoulder making him groan. “Papyrus! C'mon it's time to wake up. Nap time is over!” he curled deeper into the blankets making you huff. You were tempted to get Sans, but then you'd have to explain why Papyrus was in your bed, naked. 

You twist your lips before getting an idea. Gently you rub your hands over his scapula making him twitch, then run them over his vertebra up and down making him groan as your short nails lightly rake in and out of each dip and divot. You then leaned in to nibble the bone of his clavicle and up his cervical vertebrae. His breathing started to speed up as you pull down the covers to lace your fingers in his ribs from behind and dip them down to his sacrum. He moaned at the feeling, one of his hands laced into your hair as you continue to tease and taste the bones of his neck. He hummed in approval as your hand caresses his illiac crest to make him hiss as your fingers run over his pubis. “Time to get up sleepyhead.” you whisper next to his skull. 

He turned towards you with a lazy smile on his face. “oh, i could definitely get up now.” he snickered before gasping as you rub harder on his pubic bone. 

You move to sneak your hand back up his spine and ribs then quickly dance away from the bed. “Good, you're awake. Time to get out of bed.”

He stared at you with lusty eyes. “wait..what?” you throw him a cheeky grin before leaving the room and also leaving him hot and bothered.

“no fair!” he slightly yells as you close the door behind you laughing.

You head downstairs and into the living room. You had a night shift tonight at the nursing home working from 10pm to 6am and needed to make sure you had enough time to make some food for your lunch break. It was only around 5pm now so there was plenty of time.

As you walk into the kitchen you spy Sans sitting at the table nursing a glass of milk. “What's up buttercup?” you chirp as you pour yourself a glass and start pulling out ingredients for supper. Spaghetti sounded good right now and you pulled out the meat, noodles and sauce. Sans is uncharacteristically quiet as you start to cook. 

“That's new.” 

His voice slightly startled you as it comes from close behind you. You can feel him lift the fluffy tail a bit and give it a stroke causing a soft shiver to go up your spine. 

“Yeah well...long story short. Undyne wanted me to calibrate it, she attached it and now we can't get it off. At least not yet. So, I'm kinda stuck with it for now.”

Your breath hitched slightly as his phalanges carded through the soft fur, touching the mechanical parts underneath. His crystal blue eyes met yours and you could see the beginnings of a slight smirk grace his perpetual smile. “Does kitty like that?” His voice was still low and held a hint of a growl to it which made your insides clench. You'd just had sex a couple hours ago with Papyrus, how was it that this little muffin could get you hot and bothered as well so soon.

“I...yeah well she did make it kinda sensitive.” you say softly, a small blush gracing your face. He took a step closer, his eyes on your neck. 

“It looks like Kitty had fun playing earlier as well.” a finger hooked into the collar that you still wore. You swore internally, you had forgotten to take it off when you showered and now you worried about the leather. 

“Tsk tsk human the leather is all wet, you don't know how to take care of your collar I see. _And_ you're wearing the wrong color.” You felt him take the collar off only to have the blue one replace it almost immediately afterward. Your eyes widened as you saw his own look become lidded. The tips of his fangs showed as he took another step towards you. “Maybe I need to train you how to take better care of your things hmm?”

You skirted around him backing up slightly, “N-now Sans, Papyrus is just upstairs, he's going to be getting up soon from his nap. Is this really the time?” the stars that were usually in his eyes were gone, instead it looked like he had a double ring of blue in them as he prowled towards you. 

“Pappy's a pretty heavy sleeper. And this lesson won't take long.” you felt your body levitating up and over to a chair by the dinner table before letting go. “Sit.” 

You blink at him before taking a seat making him nod in approval, the tingle of his magic still on your skin. “Good kitty.” he came close by and stroked your hair softly. “Now, there are rules ta this game. As there are with any game. Rule number 1. While you wear my collar, you do everything I say the first time I tell you. If you don't you will be punished. Rule number 2. You need ta trust me ta not make you do anything that you don't really want ta do, if I push your limits you will have the opportunity ta tell me. Is this understood?”

You nod, you weren't completely ignorant to the kink scene. In fact you'd been to a few munches, demo's and play parties when you were younger and had gotten to see and experience several different things from bondage, sensual play, wax play (which was your favorite and left your skin amazingly soft and sensitive afterward.), spanking and flogging. You knew your hard limits and you knew when to push some of your boundaries to see if you would like something new. Perhaps you should tell him? It might be good to be open and honest, hell they knew about your time in the ARMY and Papyrus, while wary at first, had accepted that you had a higher than normal level of LOVE because of it but it hadn't made you detached like it did so many others, if anything, the time immersed in violent areas had only brightened the colors of your soul and had given you a level of determination, perseverance and kindness that still took him aback to this day. You still didn't want to tell them what you did at your job though, that would be a talk for another day.

“Sans, I understand. I'm not completely unfamiliar with rules like this. There's an entire community dedicated to Safe, Sane and Consensual play like this.”

His eyes widened and you could see the stars starting to shine in them again. “R-really? You'll have to tell me about it some time!” 

You smiled and nodded, he'd been stroking your hair still this whole time and you were quite enjoying it but were determined to not let it get you off track. 

“Alright, I'll find you some of the books that I'm sure are probably in storage. They cover knots and ropes, the basics of shibari and stuff as well as the different kinks that are out there if you're interested.”

“YES PLEASE!” he was a ball of enthusiasm now and his smile was a mile wide as he pulled you into a tight hug. You laughed and hugged him back, stroking the back of his skull as you did. He pulled away and his smile was soft as was the look in his eyes. “_____, kitty, my human, _our_ human. I want you ta be happy here, with me, with Papyrus. And I um...I do want ta play with you again like we did in th' shower.” a blue blush spread across his adorable plump cheekbones making you smile and give him a soft kiss on them. 

“I'd like that Sans. But, as you were saying? Number 1; obey, number 2; trust, number 3?”

He stared hard at you before nodding and going back to business. “RIGHT! Um...number 3, if I do anything to hurt you, if I push you too far too fast, if I scare you we'll have a word set in place. You say it, I'll stop. No questions, no judgment. I'll just stop. If you can't talk we'll make a tap out as well.” 

You nod. “Sounds reasonable. Can I suggest something?”

He put one fist on his hip, the other hand gestured for you to go ahead.  
“If we're doing something that I'm unsure of, but want to try can we have like a red, yellow, green sort of thing set up? Red being stop let me adjust, yellow being slow down, and green meaning 'i like that, keep going'?”

Sans reached down and grabbed your tail again gently and started petting that now while in thought. The stimulus made you want to actually mewl in pleasure at his stroking. 

“Why red, yellow, green?”

“Well, it's like traffic lights up here, red means stop, yellow is slow, green means go.”

He nodded in understanding. “Well....can we make an alteration so that it'd be easier for me to follow?”

You shrugged and bit your lip to keep from groaning as his phalanges carded through the synthetic fur. “Sure, let's hear it.”

“Instead of red, blue. Like blue attacks. They don't hurt you if you stop. Or...er...so you can think of blue stop signs if you want? Yellow is OK I guess. We can keep that, but for green how about orange? Orange attacks don't hurt you if you're moving. But you should already know this cause of your training with me and Alphys.” 

You nod with a smile. “I can do that. And we can talk about what I like and don't like so you know what limits I already have. Sound good?”

He grinned at this. “That sounds awesome!” he enthused.

You giggled at his bright smile. “Is there a rule number 4 Sans?”

He nodded and his grin grew darker as he stepped into you using his knees to open your legs. You gulped audibly as he leaned into you. “Yeesss....” he drawled into your ear before giving it a nip, his fingers trailed down your jawline and made your chin lift to look up at him. With you sitting he was actually taller than you and his stocky figure was actually starting to get intimidating. 

“Rule number 4. While you wear that collar, you're mine. And you will call me Master, or Master Sans. If you can't think straight from some of the things I've done to you, and I assure you, it _will_ happen. You may call me 'sir'. You can only say my name when and if I tell you to. Is that clear?”

Your inner feminist reared it's head and you looked up at him defiantly. Master? MASTER? Seriously?  
How dare this blue eyed pip-squeak think he can boss you around? How DARE he think he's above you that he could get you to be some kind of slave, some kind of pet! The collar was degrading enough as it was! How could--- 

You slapped that bitch down quickly. This was SANS for Gods sake. Your adorable little blueberry muffin who couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. Your mind drifted back though to the shower sex. He'd been rough, he'd slapped your ass hard leaving a red bony hand print behind which had stung for hours afterward but not unpleasantly. The bones in his hands were fused where the palms would be making them look a bit more human, much like Papyrus's were so it had had a nice thuddy quality along with the sting. 

The more he talked though, the more he stroked you, the deeper into subspace you found yourself slipping. How was it that he got past your walls so easily? Both of the bone-bros had gotten under your skin and past your slightly tsundere defenses you'd built up since getting out of the military.

You realized that Sans was waiting for his answer, he had been watching the war of emotions on your face with rapt interest. His smile was cocked slightly in amusement at the defiance, confusion, and acceptance that had crossed your features. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, all traces of your dip into subspace gone while your inner Smart Ass Masochistic Brat side reared it's ugly head. “One thing you should know about me, if you don't already, is that for me to call anyone **that** particular title. They have to _earn_ it.” 

His grin grew darker, more devious. “Oh? And how pray tell would I have to do to get that privilege?”

You stood up and looked down at him. He didn't step back and was practically face to chest with you. Your tail had flicked out of his hand and was now twitching behind you, bristling a bit. “You would have to show that you're stronger than me. Faster, smarter. Females of my species instinctively only choose mates of top quality.” You raised your hand to softly trace a finger over the top of his skull, cheek bone and mandible. “Do you really think you could tame me?” Your voice had taken on a husky quality and your smirk was positively arrogant.

The lights in his eyes went out and his grin grew along with a soft chortle. “Is that a challenge Human?”

“I think it'd be _the_ challenge here _Sans_.” You knew you were pushing it, you were wearing the collar, so the rules were in place. But this part of the game was the most fun, to see if he'd take the bait, to see if he'd rise to the occasion or back down. Your money was that he'd accept it readily and you weren't disappointed. In an instant he had you turned around and bent over the table, both of your hands were behind your back and he was pressing into your backside. He held your arms with one of his large hands. Short though he may have been, his hands had long graceful fingers and wide palms. 

He held you easily as you squirmed and actually tried to break his grip. He had leverage against you and as you got part of your body off of the table you felt a weight in your chest that pulled you down. 

“Kitty, I don't think you understand the _gravity_ of the situation with this game.” he chuckled at his own joke. He leaned in next to your ear to growl dangerously, pressing his hard rib cage against your back and arms. 

“ **I _n e v e r_ b a c k d o w n f r o m a c h a l l e n g e**.”


	6. Caught before the ACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy chapter.  
> Man you were RUDE to Papyrus, teasing him like that! 
> 
> This one is kinda short...ok REALLY short. But it establishes that the skele-bros are understanding and loving. 
> 
> I gotta give you fluff before I hit you with some angst in the next chapter. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, 2 chapters in 1 day...whaaaat?? ;) enjoy all!
> 
> Comments fuel my creativity!
> 
> Oh and I DO have a Tumblr if you want to leave me messages or suggestions. 
> 
> http://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/
> 
> My scanner is shitty right now so I can't post any of my own art, but if you have anything you want to suggest or have fanart of your own of ANYTHING, drop me a line and I'll post it up ^_^
> 
> (though I doubt that this story is good enough to really spark anything like that in my readers, but one can hope :p)

A throat cleared from the kitchen doorway and you craned your neck to look but could only see the splash of orange in your peripheral vision. 

“having fun?”

Sans squeezed your arms once pushing you down again before letting you up, his innocent demeanor back in place. “YEAH PAPPY, I WAS JUST TEACHING KITTY HERE THE RULES TO OUR NEW GAME.”

You stood slowly to turn and lean against the table. Your face was flamed brilliantly red and you couldn't bring yourself to look Papyrus in the eye.

“i see.” he said with amusement. 

You ducked your head slightly and went back to the stove to finish cooking. “Eh..heh yeah. Um...I'm gonna just finish this so I have food for my shift later.” you said lamely while starting the noodles to boil.

Papyrus strolled in and stood behind you, you could feel the heat radiating off of his body. “that was a rather rude awakening you know, honey.”

You stiffened at his words, trying to focus on browning the meat in your pan. 

Sans scoffed nearby. “PAPYRUS, ANY TIME SOMEONE WAKES YOU FROM A NAP, YOU'D FIND IT RUDE.”

You felt the taller skeleton shift behind you, probably looking at his brother. “ah, maybe. but this time it was _very_ rude. ___ here touched, teased and taunted me awake, then left me high and dry.”

You bit your bottom lip to keep from laughing to yourself and hid slightly in your hair. 

“OH DID SHE NOW?” was Sans's reply. 

Oh shit...you were boned....

You moved to drain the meat, add the sauce and spice it a bit then cover to simmer while the noodles finished. 

“I..well I had to get you to wake up somehow Pappy.” You threw him a puppy dog look which he only returned with a heated, yet amused smile while he lit up a cigarette. 

“oh, i was going to wake up eventually you know. but for being so...enticing...” he took a step forward, pinning you to one of the counters. “and not finishing what you started. i think that you need to be punished. what do you think bro?”

Sans's expression was positively devious as his smile grew making you swallow hard. 

“Uh...guys...any way you can hold off until my noodles are done at least?” you squeaked. “Please, I don't want them to burn.” It was a lame diversionary tactic and all three of you knew it but you were grasping at anything right now. 

Papyrus stepped forward. “i will finish your noodles. after we're done with you, you might need some monster food y'know?”

He put his hands to your hips and squeezed them once before going to stir the meat sauce and noodles. 

You looked over at Sans who had turned his back to walk out of the kitchen. “Sans?”

He looked over his shoulder, eye sockets dark. “What was that _kitty_?” 

You took a reflexive step back at the look on his face. “Er....sir? Where are you going?” 

His smile grew positively malicious. “I'm going to get some things for your...punishment, for being so mean to my brother.” he said sweetly. With the look on his face the innocent sounding words only caused a shiver to run through your body. 

You noticed that Papyrus had already drained the noodles and had added the sauce to them before turning off the heat to let them marinate. 

You looked up at him sheepishly. “So...”

“so.”

“Um...how much of that did you hear and see?”

He took a long drag off his cig before chuckling. “enough to understand the rules of engagement.”

You looked down and away then back to his face. “So all of it huh?”

He laughed slightly nodding his head. “pretty much.”

You nodded and tucked your chin into your chest, arms folded. Dread and anticipation twisted in your gut and you felt warm bony hands slide up your arms to cup your cheeks lightly. 

“hey doll...” you flinched slightly. Where was the last time you were called that? A dream?...no a nightmare? You wish you could remember but hearing it from Papyrus it was more soothing, a real term of endearment and the soft look on his face helped to ease some of your tension. “hey...hey...I was only teasin' ya.” he said quietly. His warm phalanges carded through your hair making you close your eyes and relax. “it was only fair, i mean you did tease me first.”

You nodded and touched the collar. “Papyrus....I....I'm pretty worn out and I have work in a few hours. Is...is there anyway we can postpone playing....I mean really postpone it, until tomorrow? I don't have to work so...you can really take your time with this.”

Papyrus leaned in and pressed his teeth to your lips softly, his orange tongue lightly ghosted over your bottom lip and you sighed as you opened up to receive a sweet(literally) kiss. 

“ok...i'll talk to Sans. he'll understand.”

You nodded as he took the collar off of you and walked out to talk to his brother. 

You used the time to plate some of the spaghetti for yourself and your two new lovers. Sans and Papyrus came back and both of them smiled at you. 

“I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY HUMAN. PAPYRUS EXPLAINED EVERYTHING TO ME AND WE CAN CONTINUE THIS ANOTHER TIME. SO PLEASE, DON'T WORRY ABOUT DISAPPOINTING ME. WE'LL STILL GET TO PLAY, JUST LATER ON.” his sweet smile melted your heart as he threw his arms around your middle and looked up at you with those brilliant blue eyes twinkling with stars for pupils.

Papyrus made a gesture that said 'see? i told you it'd be fine' and you gave him a smile of thanks before you all dove into the food. The taste of magic enhanced food always made you smile in pleasure. Being around the skele-bros had made you a bit more aware when magic was being used either on yourself or on others and the tingles it sent down your skin were always nice to experience. 

The three of you talked about what happened throughout the day, about how Papyrus's hot dog stand was doing and the fact that Sans was looking into getting a job as a mall security officer. 

“IT'LL BE JUST LIKE WORKING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD, ONLY I'D BE STOPPING HUMANS FROM STEALING. MWEH HEH, A PERFECT JOB FOR THE MAGNIFICENT SANS!”

You gave a nod and grin to agree with him. 

You stuck some left over spaghetti into a container for work later and went upstairs to take a nap until she had to leave in a few hours.


	7. Put a little SOUL in it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAANGST! And fluff...and more AAANGST!
> 
> The guys find out what you do at work, and you find yourself being consoled by your two amazing skeleton lovers.

Work had been. HELL.

First you got reprimanded for the stupid tail which they let slide once you explained the situation, but they wanted it gone by next weekend.

THEN three of your residents had died that night and you'd been there for each one. The first had continuously refused to keep their Bilevel Positive Airway Pressure (or BiPAP for short) oxygen mask on to sleep and had wound up bottoming out on his oxygen stats which lead to him having a myocardial infarction (heart attack). You had rushed to put his mask on to get O2 to him and give him CPR while the nurse came in. But she informed you that he was a DNR, or do not resuscitate so you had to let him go. 

Two more hours into your shift you found that three of the morning shifters had called in and they asked if you could work a double. You sighed and agreed but made sure to send Sans and Papyrus a text telling them you wouldn't be home until after 2pm the next day because of it. Half way through that shift another resident had flat-lined because one of the new Respiratory Therapists had not adjusted the breathing for one of the ventilators correctly causing the poor old man to slowly suffocate. This one had not been a DNR so you worked feverishly to try and save him but to no avail. By the time you got your 2nd lunch at around 10am you were emotionally and physically exhausted. Finally, one of the fall risk patients that had dementia had thought it would be a fun romp to zip her ass out the front door. You heard the alarm for the front door go off and from your car saw them booking it as fast as they could with their walker towards the rather busy street that intersected the rehabilitation center you worked at. Lunch forgotten you ran as fast as you could to try and bring them back only to have her swing her walker at you, stumble back out into the street and get splattered right in front of you by a truck Final Destination style. You had bits of blood and god knew what else on you and that was the final straw. You had to stick around for the police report and to make your own reports to the Administrator while in tears and slightly hyperventilating. You'd never been so terrified in your civilian life than you were at that moment. You were allowed to use the shower at the facility and luckily you had a change of scrubs in the trunk of your car to switch to. But they didn't let you go home until almost 5pm. By the time you got into your car to head home you had several texts and missed calls from the bone-bros as well as Alphys. 

You couldn't bring yourself to call them so only sent a group text.

You:  
Work was hell. omw home.

B-berry:  
OK, BE SAFE DRIVING HOME HUMAN!

Sirpunsalot:  
snds like it suckd, il hve t & bath waitin 4u 

Warrior Princess:  
At least I know you're alive punk! Get home in one piece or else!

 

You decided to text Papyrus. After the day you had, you might need something stronger than tea and a bath.

You:  
I might need a bit of green magic after the day I had. You game?

 

Sirpunsalot:  
ya, il get it rdy 4 us to chil

You sighed and nodded. GOD you loved Colorado. 

You got home, your bloody clothes in a bag and immediately put them in the wash to get clean.  
You went up stairs and stripped out of your work clothes to throw on a robe. You heard the bath running and your jaw dropped. The bathroom had candles lit all around and the smell of vanilla and cloves hung in the air, bubbles foamed in the large jetted tub the three of you had saved up for to get in the house. Tears jumped to your eyes as you take in the sight. “Oh...Papyrus...” 

Your hand went to your mouth as you choked back tears. He was just too sweet for his own good when he actually tried. You heard the door to the nicely spacious bathroom close behind you and you turned to see Papyrus leaning against it, arms folded over his chest. 

“Pappy, this is too much...thank you.” your voice was soft and full of grateful emotion. 

His lazy smile was still there and he nodded once before his eyes narrowed. “____...what did you do today?” 

You frowned and worried your bottom lip. “I was at work since 10pm last night. Why?”

He pushed off the door and stood before, his gaze calculating now. “Your LV has gone up.”

Your eyes widened. “Wh..what?! That's impossible! I haven't hurt anyone or, or...killed anyone or...”

Tears filled your eyes as you recalled the events of the day. The DNR you had to let go, the one that you tried to save but failed and the one that attacked while you tried to save her only to watch her get splattered in front of you. 

“P..papyrus...” your voice came out in a small whine as the tears slipped down your cheeks. You threw your arms around him holding on for dear life. His hands rested lightly on your shoulders, holding but not reciprocating your hug. 

“____ did you kill someone today?” His voice was soft but firm and you shook your head. 

“N..no! I-I tried to saaave theheem...I tried so-so hard. I haven't told y-you what I d-do at work because I don't want you to worry....b-but...I don't know if I can do this anymore!” You were a sobbing mess and finally felt his arms wrap around you. The door behind him opened and Sans poked his head in curiously. 

“HUMAN?” 

You peeked over Papyrus's shoulder at the smaller skeleton gazing at you with a conflicted expression. “HUMAN ARE—are you alright?” 

His voice had softened and you felt a fresh wave of pain lace through your being making Papyrus wince as if he could almost hear the cracks open up in your SOUL. “I...Sans....” Your bottom lip quivered as he stepped in and put his arms around you from behind sandwiching you between the two. You cried as the two held you tightly letting you just let out the pain from the day.  
After a few minutes you pulled away from Papyrus and sniffed. “Thanks...um....I should probably put this bath to use now before it gets cold.” your voice was soft and flat making them look at you in concern. 

You lifted the corners of your mouth in a small smile. “Join me? I...I really don't want to be alone right now. I'll tell you what happened today.” 

They needed to know, so you resolved yourself to telling them. And if what Papyrus said was true, then your job could be hurting you more than you originally thought. 

They both nodded as you wiped your tears and blew your nose before dropping your robe, stripping bare and getting into the almost too hot water with a sigh. The two skeleton brothers followed suit and Papyrus pulled you over to him to sit between his legs while Sans made himself at home in front of you. Sighing you leaned back against Pappy's solid rib cage, being mindful of the tail still attached to your rump.

“Human...____ start at the beginning ok? We're here for you.” Sans looked over his shoulder at you with a tender look in his cerulean eyes and it almost made you want to cry again.

Taking a shuddering breath you nodded as Papyrus pet your still slightly damp hair from your impromptu shower from earlier.

“You two know I work in the medical field right?” They both made sounds of confirmation which encouraged you to continue. “Well, as a nurses aid it's my job to help my residents in turning so that they don't develop bed sores, change bedding, change adult diapers when they poop or whatever, basically I'm a glorified gopher and butt wiper. Um....you guys already know that humans can be pretty awful. But my job just kinda punctuates how much they're not ready to just...let go, when a loved one is dying.” You sigh and groan. “I'm not explaining this right. One sec...” you thought about how to put this as succinctly as possible. “ok...I'm going to put it this way. My job is to work with humans that have fallen down, are about to fall down, or are on the mend from literally falling down and hurting themselves so that they can go home.” 

You felt the two Monster brothers still at your words. Sans turned to face you, folding his knees under him while Papyrus wrapped his arms around your shoulders. “Humans can't let their own go. If a human falls down, and yes, I mean it in the same way a Monster falls down. If a human does that due to physical injury or sickness or just age, their loved ones usually insist on hooking them up to machines to keep their bodies alive as long as possible.” you sigh and feel tears falling again only to have Sans's hands cup your cheeks. “They keep the bodies alive when their SOULS are so ready to move on. There are reasons why Monsters haven't been allowed to work at most retirement homes y'know? This kinda thing would cause a huge uproar in the Monster community aaand well...it wouldn't help in painting humanity any better.” 

You lean your cheek into Sans's warm wet hand. “Legality wise, I'm not supposed to say anything about this, but fuck it. Today I had three of my patients...residents...die today. The first I tried to bring them back but was told that the patient had the order to not resuscitate. The other, well the one in charge of their ventilator screwed up and the patient pretty much slowly suffocated. I tried my best to get their O2 blood saturation back up so that they wouldn't die but...it was too late. And the last patient?” You gave a small whimper as you ran your hand over your hair to get it out of your face. “They could walk just fine, but they weren't all there upstairs from dementia. They ran outside while I was on my lunch break, I saw them and sprinted to keep them out of the busy street nearby...they hit me with their walker, yanked away and wham!” You clapped your hands together, bubbles flying from your palms and Sans jerked back at the sudden movement. “They were hit full force by a truck, if I can't get the blood out of my clothes I might have to just toss them.” 

Tears were still flowing down your cheeks, telling the two most precious people in the world your troubles though had helped to lift the burden just a little. You closed your eyes for a moment, just enjoying Papyrus's tight embrace, a small whine made you open them and look down at Sans. Translucent blue tears were running down his face and he sniffed as he had silently listened to your story. You felt warm drips on your shoulder and glanced over to see faintly orange tears running down your skin. “Huuumaaannn...” Sans whine brought your attention to him and he launched himself at you, splashing water a bit over the sides. “Oh....Human....you shouldn't have to ever go through something like that!” His arms were wrapped around you just under his brother's bony arms as he cried into your chest. 

“Oh Sans....I'll be ok. I'm pretty tough ya know? But today was just one disaster after another and it was just a little too much for me to handle in one go y'know?” 

“honey....can i show you something?”

You looked up at his face and frowned. “What do you want to show me?”

He looked over at Sans who nodded, understanding what his brother was about to ask. 

“i want to show you your SOUL.”

You bit your bottom lip a bit and chewed on it. “Why?”

He sighed behind you and shifted his arms to rub up and down your stomach making you want to purr at the sensation. “i want to show you what this job has been doing to you. didn't you feel a pain in your chest earlier? haven't you been feeling it all day?”

You watched the bubbles in the water thoughtfully then nodded. 

“that's because your SOUL has been injured somehow. please, let me show you?”

You took a cleansing breath. 

“do you trust me? do you trust us?”

“I...yes I trust both of you with my life.” you knew that you did deep down inside that these two fantastic men in your life would never do anything to hurt you, and that somewhere down the line you weren't just in lust with them, but genuinely loved them. You accepted everything that they were and would do anything to see them happy no matter what it took.

“then let us show you.” he placed his hands over your chest, just over your breasts. “don't fight, just let go and trust me.”

You nodded and he drew his hands out gently, you felt a tug in your chest and a cartoony looking heart came out of you. The detached feeling was odd, like being in two places at once and you saw as Sans's eyes widened, the stars there in twinkled in the dim light of your SOUL. Swirls of purple and green danced around it with a small mix of orange, red and light blue. “It's so beautiful.” you breathed.

Papyrus cupped your hands just under the glowing heart and you could feel the hum and pulse coming from it. “I...I thought SOULS are only supposed to be one color.”

Papyrus and Sans nodded. “they usually are. but for those that don't have a defining single trait there can be swirls of color as well. it's not common, but it happens. humans, especially adults are such complicated creatures.” his voice was soft and hushed in the stillness of the bathroom. 

“Can...can I touch it?”

The brothers shared a look before Sans spoke up. “Touching it is...well it can be pretty intense ____, and if you're not gentle you can hurt yourself.” 

You nod in understanding. “I'll treat it with the delicacy of a butterfly's wing.” you whisper as you gently run the pad of your finger along the outer edge of your SOUL. The sensation made your entire body shudder in pleasure. The colors swirled and danced in a kaleidoscope of rainbow hues and you smiled at it before noticing some cracks in the makeup. 

“Pap, is that what you were talking about?” you ask as you point to the cracks. 

He sat forward and brought your hovering SOUL closer for inspection before nodding. “yeah, some of those are pretty wide and fresh. probably from what happened today. they're going to keep happening and probably get worse. i'd really suggest finding a new line of work. from what you told us, those deaths that happened also contributed to your EXP and LV. if you keep going and accumulate enough of it you'll become detached and it won't be long until you do something really bad.” 

You nodded and held your SOUL in front of you. “Sans....Papyrus...would....would you like to touch it?”

The two boys stilled at your question. “honey...” “Human...” they said in unison while you watched the conflict on Sans's face. “soul touching is probably as intimate as you can get with a Monster y'know? If we touched it, we'd be able to see you, all of you. Hopes and dreams, memories either painful or not. and you'd be reliving them along with us.” 

You nodded. “I want to share that with you. I want to share who I am with you.” 

Papyrus nodded as he reached out for one side, while Sans went for the other. The moment their phalanges made contact your back arched as your entire life flashed before you. 

Your teenage years full of scraping for any little bit of food to feed yourself and your mom. A failed marriage, a still born child, time in the military, the sound of gunfire and gunpowder fresh in your nose. The stink of unwashed bodies and of heat and sand. Failed suicide attempt after suicide attempt. Pain, agony, humiliation the flash of red, yellow and blue eyes, blue strings that made you cry out and grab onto Papyrus's femur's as you whimpered in abject terror. Red eyes, a flash of a gold fang and the need to bring comfort where there was pain. Freedom, and then when the skelebro's came into your life. It all faded to the feeling of belonging, of acceptance and finally of love. It was a love so pure that it stole the breath from your lungs. The brothers let go and you drew in a ragged breath you didn't know you were holding. You looked up at your soul and noticed that the blue in your SOUL had centered around the middle in a single pale blue line, almost like a string. 

You looked at Sans's face and noticed that his eyes had gone completely black. “Human....why do you have a string on your SOUL?”

Your mouth opened and closed as you tried to find an answer. “I...I don't know. It's not supposed to be there?”

Sans shook his head as he helped you guide your SOUL back to your chest relieving the detached feeling. 

The skeletons looked at each other again, a look of concentration and concern was on Sans's face. “The water's getting cold. Let's get out now ok?” he suggested softly as you felt Papyrus lift you out of the sweet smelling water. You'd already washed your hair today so you were ok doing this because you were now turning pruny. 

You dried off and got your robe back on before Papyrus and Sans got dressed before leading you to the kitchen to sit you down at the table while the both of them made food. You were a bit perplexed by their behavior now. Sure it was understandable that they were being extra nice because of your confession about what had happened earlier. But this was going above and beyond and you could feel a migraine coming on. You got to your feet for some water and tylenol to help. The guys let you do what you wanted but Papyrus brought you some tea and gave you one of his coveted honey bears to sweeten it with. 

You smiled and nodded to him in thanks. Dinner was some simple hot-dogs which you slathered in mustard and relish. They'd gotten used to your messy eating when it came to 'dogs. You had explained that the messier they were, the better they tasted to you. 

You finished your food quickly though and went to put your plate in the sink only to have Sans beat you to it. You frowned at this and looked between the two who were pointedly avoiding your gaze. “Alright....talk. What's going on? Why are you guys babying me so much now? I just had a bad day at work, granted it was the worst I've ever had. But it's nothing I won't survive.” 

“It's not that human....it's just.”

Sans sat down across from you, Papyrus next to him and they both looked up at you. Worry and fear was etched in their expressions and it took you aback for a bit. “that string on your heart is a mark of an old enemy of ours.”

“Speak for yourself Pappy. Error's one of my friends.”

At the mention of the name something flashed before your eyes that made your breath hitch and fear jolt through you. Black and red bones....those horrible eyes and yellow grin. Choppy glitched out words, you felt something constrict around your soul and whimpered. “No...no it had just been a nightmare....a dream....no....” immediately Papyrus was next to you holding you still as you curled in on yourself. You looked down at your arms, pale and faded white lines criss-crossed across your wrists. You always thought they were from suicide attempts but after finally looking at them closer you noticed that they went all around your wrists, not just on the underside. Shock and horror had settled in on you and tears sprung anew to your eyes. Papyrus stroked your hair, he was saying something but you didn't hear a word as you scowled down at your wrists, then looked down at your ankles to see the same pale faded white lines. “I'm going to kill him.” 

Your voice was completely serious and Papyrus looked down at you in shock. You brought a hand to your head and growled. Genuinely growled, your voice was rough from crying so it was easy and the rumble in your chest was low and menacing. “Sans, you say that, Error was it? Hmf....that black boned glitched out psychopath....no....if I see him again I am going to kill him. No monologues, no negotiations, no talking. Just bam, dust.”

Sans's eyes widened. “But why would you do that? Error's not a bad...”

“DON'T!” You stood up, the chair banging to the floor behind you. “Don't you dare say that that...abomination is not a 'bad guy'! Y'all said that ya'd be able to see my memories from touching my SOUL. Did ya see any of the ones with HIM in it? Did ya?!” 

“_____ you don't need to yell at him.” Papyrus's protective nature towards his brother was kicking in and no matter how much he cared for you, his brother was always going to be number 1.

“I didn't even know what I had forgotten about. Not until the memories came back to me from the soul touching. Did you see any of it Pap?”

The tall skeleton was quiet, indicating he had.

You nodded. “Then you saw what he did to me....at least part of it.”

“what i don't understand is _when_ did you meet him?”

“It was a couple of years before the Barrier broke. He saw me, took me to that white blank space he called home and I had to do whatever it took to keep him from killing me. There was another skeleton there....he said to just call him Red. The poor guy was so beaten up, large sharp toothed grin, golden tooth. Error had kept him there as a punching bag when he was mad or upset. After each beating I held him as he cried...” your hands were in your hair as the memories flooded in. “I....I can't deal right now....I....” You turned to leave and Papyrus grasped your wrist. 

“____.” 

“Let go Papyrus.”

“i....” 

“No, let. Go.”

He let you slip through his grasp as you went straight to your room and locked the door only to collapse onto your bed to scream your rage into the pillow until you were hoarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I'm starting to feel writers block setting in on this story. If y'all have any ideas or suggestions, even if it's just for pure fluff/smut I'll take them. 
> 
> Currently I'm working on a scene of her in the anti void/white void. I've got to figure out a way she escaped Error.
> 
> So far I have the idea of Red dying after a particularly severe beating and him insisting she take his SOUL and escape. 
> 
> Or of her actually convincing Error to let her go back to her dimention. Or he dumps her in the swap dimention to "keep her safe" or whatever.
> 
> Error is a total psycho so his behavior doesn't really have any rhyme or reason. And the audio of Error finding someone and just taking them because he felt like it is probably what I'm going to go with for why she and he have had an encounter. 
> 
> *sigh* I wish I had someone to bounce undertale story ideas off of. >_


	8. A nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back with Error?! WHAT! HOW?!
> 
> Rape/non-con elements in this. So if you get triggers then ignore this chapter. 
> 
> I'm gonna try and make the next one a little less...intense.

Floating.

Falling.

You felt like the world rushed around you and your eyes snapped open. 

White...everything was white. Your head whipped around as panic settled in your heart.

“oh no...nonononono!” 

The soft sounds of movement came from behind you. 

“S-so, you-you've been awfully quiet. I don't much a-appreciate that. I li-like my, oh how do you sa-ay it? Companions, to be a little more _vocal_ than you-you've been.”

The glitchy voice made you snap your head around and there he was. Black skull and red eyes sockets gazing down at you. You backpedaled on the floor only to have brilliant blue strings snap around your arms and legs to suspend you in the air. You bit back a whimper not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing you cry out. His yellow grin widened at your squirming and he twitched his exposed hand making the connecting strings move your body. The black finger-less gloves only emphasized the red phalanges tipped with yellow. He stepped closer to you and ran a hand over your exposed thigh. It was then that you realized that you were completely naked and under his scrutinizing gaze. 

“You a-already know by now-now that it's no use struggling.” His voice rumbled in amusement as he watched you squirm. One hand ran up over your rump giving it a small slap and making you jump. 

“But as I-I was saying, you've been too damn qui-quiet. So here's what I'm going to d-do. I'm g-oing-oing to _spank_ you, and continue to spank you until you make some **noise**.” every time his voice dipped into the deeper ranges you felt your lower belly clench. Damn your betraying body! How could this glitchy Auto-tuned monstrosity get you so hot and bothered?!

He continued. “Every time you make a noise, I will sto-op for five seconds and then continue. And this will continue-ue until you stop being so **quiet**. Once you've moved on from that, I'm going to tie you up sp-spread eagle and then run my tentacles all over your body. Over, and over, and over again.” His voice had a timber that vibrated through your entire being and you could feel yourself growing damp already at his words. You bit your bottom lip hard to hold in any sounds. You would NOT give him the satisfaction! Not this time!

“From your face to your feet to that spot between your legs that I can see getting more and more damp the longer I talk.” You tried to pull your legs together in shame and it only made his grin widen. “Don't think I can't see tha-at.”

He chuckled darkly and flipped your body so that your ass was presented to him. “Why do-on't we get started, hmm?”

You felt his hand run over the soft skin of your rump, it squeezed and massaged the muscle before coming down in a hard slap. You jolted from your hanging position and held in the gasp from the stinging pain on your ass. Your head hung down and you went limp letting him do what he wanted. You knew better than to fight at this point. Once he had those damn strings over your body it was pretty much futile to try and escape. 

Another stinging SLAP resounded in the air around you but the biting pain made you give a small gasp. He huffed in amusement and rubbed the area he'd just smacked. In your head you counted the seconds. 

1.  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.

SLAP!

You were silent this time, and he slapped you again, this time lower on to your thigh. You tasted blood in your mouth from biting your lip so hard as the resounding sound of bone on flesh echoed around you. 

Slap, Slap, Slap **_SMACK!_**

That last one was finally it. You cried out in pain at his sharp phalanges raked across your lower back. He stopped for another five seconds before starting up and moving onto other areas of your body. 

SLAP! Your lower back was burning and you whimpered making him pause.

SLAP! He hit your upper arm which you took like a champ only to make him do it again which earned him a grunt of pain. 

SLAP! He got you across your upper back and you could feel your spine pop slightly from the strength of the hit. SLAP! He got you right over your kidneys which you screamed at. 

You wanted him to stop...your body screamed at you to do whatever it took to make him stop. After 10 minutes you finally gave in, your body was covered in welts and hand prints. At some point he'd fashioned several strings into a flogger style instrument. He hefted you up so that your hands were above your head and you glared at him with a growl. Your defiance seemed to only spur him on and he brought the flogger over your stomach making you gasp at the stinging strings hitting your flesh. 

The yellow iris's of his eyes widened at the delightful sound and he grinned darkly as he did it again only across your breasts. You threw your head back and cried. Each crack of the impromptu cat-o-nine-tails brought forth louder and louder screams from your throat until you felt your voice crack. 

He chuckled and softly ran his hands over your red and bleeding skin. “Maybe number-er 13 was right about one-one thing....red really DOES loo-ook good on you-you.” 

You whimpered from the feeling of your burning skin as you felt your legs and arms pulled apart. 

“Now, o-on to stage **two** ”

Warm, warm and stinging. That's what it felt like as you opened your eyes to see black and red slimy tentacles wrapping themselves around your body. 

“Please...” You whimpered softly as the slime coated appendages wriggled between your breasts, over the softness of your belly and down your legs. They avoided the now dripping cleft between your thighs and you squirmed, trying to find some kind of friction.

He chuckled again as his hands came up and ghosted ever so lightly over your curves, barely touching you. The tickling sensation of his phalanges made you moan which made him laugh again at your predicament. “Good gir-girl. Those are the sounds I-I want-want to hear. Now, let's se-ee how loud I can make you. I've never really been one for musical talent, b-but hu-human. You sing so **sweetly**.” He had leaned in and whispered this into your ear giving it a nip. 

You whimpered at the timber of his voice husking in your ear. The tentacles writhed up your legs and lapped at the soft folds at the apex of your thighs. Your head dropped back with a groan, the shifting appendages around your arms and legs tightened slightly, reminding you of their presence. (As if you could forget.) You shivered as the tentacles began to push into you, they were writhing and squirming as they stretched you to the brink. A loud keening came from your throat and you felt the hard bone of his tipped phalanges dug into your hips to hold you still. “P..please!...no....” tears fell from your eyes at the stretching sensation of your pussy. 

His dark chuckle sounded from behind you as his grasp became harder, sharper. You could feel blood trailing down your skin from his sharp fingertips which earned him another scream. “heh...enjoy-joying yourself? let's see how l-loud i can really get you to scre-eam for your **master**.”

Your eyes snapped wide as you felt another tentacle invade your other hole and stretch you even more. It was too much! Too much! Pain jolted through your body over riding any pleasure you were feeling. Another and another tentacle pushed into you stretching you to the limit. Your voice was raw from screaming when a gurgle came out of your mouth as one writhing tentacle worked its way up through your ass and finally out from between your lips. 

Your blood chilling scream ripped through the house as you woke up in a cold sweat, the phantom touches of the tentacles was still there on your skin as well as the pain. You curled into yourself around a pillow and sobbed. 

“I'm here...I'm not there...I'm here....he never did anything like that....oh god...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by this audio of Error https://soundcloud.com/mightyfluffyone/error-talks-dirty-to-female-listener


	9. How to heal a SOUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers talk and hear you scream.  
> Both of them find you a quivering panicked mess and decide to not just tell you how much you mean to them. 
> 
> They show you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GET A FLUFFY UPDATE!
> 
> AND YOU GET A FLUFFY UPDATE!
> 
> YOU ALLLL GET A FLUFFY UPDATE!!
> 
> Oh man, I have SO Many Kudos and hits...I'm SO FREAKING HAPPY!
> 
> It seems that my late night talks with Yizu has helped me immensely.  
> I just hope that I'll be able to talk to another author when it comes to making the upcoming angsty chapter. One of them is gonna be super FUBAR so beware. 
> 
> The next one will have some angsty feels but not too bad and not seriously FUBAR. 
> 
> And as always, feel free to comment and leave kudos if you liked it. I'm hoping that I didn't screw up the tenses too badly. I kept wanting to slip into present tense instead of keeping it past tense. eh...I tried to go back and proof read it but it got too late so I wanted to post it up. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please let me know if you did :D
> 
> Til next time!

Papyrus sat at the table with his skull in his hands after you'd stomped off. His soul ached for you, knowing what you'd gone through with that monster. Sure, his bro had made 'friends' with the psychotic world destroying glitch but that didn't make Error any less of a monster in every way.

“Brother?” Sans's voice was soft as he laid a hand on Papyrus's arm.  
“sans....i had no idea....i mean...it feels like we just got to connect with her and now we're losing her. and it's all because of that...that _thing_.”

Sans's eyes narrowed and he frowned. “Papyrus, Error isn't a thing. We've been over this, he's hurting, and he's lonely and just needed a friend. He's not all that bad.”

Papyrus's smile twitched slightly, his brother was such a sweet kid and always saw the best in people. Even in creatures like Error.

“Pap, she said that he um..took...her years ago. Before we got out of Ebott, before we ever met him. He's better now, or at least he's doing better. I still see him from time to time y'know? He comes by and talks with me and we hang out. Yeah, I know he did some pretty brutal stuff to her but....I dunno. I don't think that it's fair that she hates him so much now. He's changed.” Sans's voice had a small pleading edge to it and he was gnawing at one of his knuckles.

“sans...i don't think it's that simple. that glitch,”

“Error.”

“ _that. glitch._ really hurt her. and evidently the memory is now fresh in her mind. we're going to just have to give her time. maybe we should wait on playing with her y'know? she needs to cool down a bit. you got to see just as much as i did when we saw her memories of what .. error.. did to her. and after all the other shit i bet she went through? it took a heavy toll on her SOUL y'know? the best thing we can do is show her that she's safe here with us, that she's loved and cared for and...”

A scream echoed through the house which made both of the skeleton's jump before sprinting to your room. Papyrus quickly opened the door to find you curled into a little ball, rocking and crying. He put a hand on your shoulder which made you scream again and scuttle across the bed and off the other side to fall onto the floor. “NO! NO! DON'T TAKE ME AGAIN! NO!!” she was pressed against the wall trying to make herself as small as possible and crying. “P..please master...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'll be good....m-master please don't hurt me anymore....please...please please.” The brothers shared a very worried look as Sans came up to the side and Papyrus crawled over the bed to sit in front of you. Sans' hand hovered over your shoulder but Papyrus shook his head making Sans retract it and clear his throat before speaking up.

“Hey...____. Hey, look at me. ____ look up at me.”

You sniffled and slowly looked up from your arms that were wrapped around your legs and knees. Your vision was fuzzy from your eyes being pressed so tightly into your arm but in the dim light coming from your open bedroom door you saw the signature orange of Papyrus's hoodie in front of you. Your heart was still racing, tears and snot ran down your face from your hysterical crying. You looked over to the side to see the brilliant blue eyes of Sans looking down at you in concern. “S-sans? Pap —papyrus?”

Your lip quivered and you gave out a small whine as your hands came up, one for each guy. They gently took your hands and pulled you to sit on the bed as you sniffled and hiccuped. “hey honey.” Papyrus's phalanges carded through your hair and you wrapped your arms around him to bury your face in the soft material of his hoodie. Your shoulders shook with renewed tears and you felt two more bony arms wrap around you from behind as Sans hugged you from behind.  
“Human....what happened?” Sans voice was soft and gentle as he gently caressed your arms while his brother rubbed your lower back softly.

“Nightmare.” you mumbled into Papyrus's shoulder. He shook slightly in a mirthless laugh, if anyone could appreciate the terror from a nightmare it'd be him. “hey hey...shh shh...you're safe now. you're here and with us and no one's gonna hurt you. do you wanna talk about it?”

You shook your head vehemently and clutched to him tighter, one hand had come around and grabbed one of Sans's hand to squeeze as well. “That's right Human, neither of us want to see you hurt. We said that we'd protect you, and we will. Error won't hurt you I promise. Not while you're with us.”

You nodded and gave out a small whimper at the feeling of Papyrus's phalanges moving through your hair making you relax into him. You sat up and pressed back into Sans who wrapped his arms around you. Papyrus wiped away some of your tears before cupping your cheeks tenderly. “look honey, i've dealt with Error before. Sans and i, we both know how that _thing_ works,” Sans gave a small huff behind you which made Papyrus shoot him a stern look before continuing. “i've squared off with him and i can tell you honestly that if it came down to it, if it... _he_ tried to take you or hurt you i'd have no problem fighting for you. i fought him for my brother once you know?”

You sniffed and put your hands around Sans's arms to hold him closer. You felt him nuzzle the back of your head with a sigh as one of his hands trailed his phalanges softly over your arms and thigh to pet you soothingly.

“Human...do you need to work tonight?” Sans deep voice was calming, despite it being so close in similarity to Error's voice. Your sweet blueberry's voice was smooth, and devoid of the glitching skips which only helped to ground you into the here and now.

“I...I don't remember. Um...maybe? I'll call and double check my schedule.” You felt Sans nod into your hair.

“hey, if you do work tonight I suggest that you call in. we really need to talk about this ok?”

You nodded again and Papyrus shifted to encase you and Sans in a hug. The scent of cigarette smoke, honey and cumin from the two invaded your senses making you give out a shuddering sigh. “Thanks you guys. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me.”

Your voice is soft, almost a whisper and the two skeletons gave you a small squeeze. You felt Papyrus’s warm fingers under your chin and looked up at him. Tears were drying on your cheeks and the warm look on his face made you give a small smile. Gently he leaned in and pressed his teeth to your lips in a soft skele-kiss. Sans’s arms gave you a tender squeeze as his own face nuzzled into to your neck. 

The feeling of these two men touching you made you sigh and tilt your head over Papyrus’s kiss, exposing more of your throat to Sans as he opened his mouth to lay soft nips along the skin along your throat. 

“Human…” Sans’s voice rumbled behind you. “While you’re here with us, nothing will be done that you don’t want.” You felt warm phalanges cup your face and your eyes fluttered open to see Papyrus’s softly smiling face. 

“that’s right honey, we care so much about you and want you to be happy. so if you don’t like something, tell us and we’ll stop. neither of us want you to have a bad time while we’re together.”

Sans’s hands moved under your shirt, tenderly kneading the soft skin of your belly making you squirm and giggle at the tickling sensation. Sans looked up at Papyrus, a twinkling michevious gleam in his eye. You looked up at the orange clad skeleton and saw the look on his face and frowned. “Guyyys….what’re you…” but you were cut off as Sans’ strong arms hefted you to lie on your back, his fingers were now going up and down over your ribs making you laugh and squirm. 

“AH AHAHAHA! SANS! GAH! NOOOO hee hehe AAHH HEH STAAAAAAHP!” 

“Brother! Hold her arms!”

You were trying so hard to buck him off of where he was straddling your thighs tickling you mercilessly. You heard a hearty Nyeh heh heh from Papyrus as he pinned your arms above your head, your shirt had ridden up to just under your breasts exposing you to Sans’s tickle torture. 

“Nyeh! ____ we just wanna hear ya laugh.”

“See you smile!”

"make you feel good."

"We want to make you happy!"

You wriggled and giggled some more, the boys were laughing as well at your reactions but your breath hitched and your laugh turned into a long moan as you felt Sans’s tongue lick a line from the hem of your pants to just under your breasts. 

Your forearms were being held by Papyrus above you, his khaki short clad crotch was hovering above your hands and you bent your fingers which to just barely touch him. His eye sparked orange for a moment at seeing where you were reaching. 

“feeling a little eager are we?” he teased. 

Your breath was coming out in short pants now as Sans had taken down your sleep pants and was moving his gloved hands over your skin, each caress was followed by a tingling sweep of his magical tongue. 

“S..saaaans….” you gasped as he lightly bit the side of your stomach, the press of his blunted, yet long fangs made you whine and try to move to get closer, wanting more. The endorphins from the tickles and now from his attentions made your head spin and your skin felt flush against the cool bones holding your arms above you. 

“Pap...please….let go of my arms…”

He looked down at you with a smirk. “nah, this is fine.” he teased as he moved so that he could hold your wrists. “you need to let go for a while...let us take care of you. let us show you how much you mean to us Honey.”

Sans’s fingers caressed down your throat which made you whine and arch your back, desperate for more. Your eyes open at the soft tinkling of metal and the blue collar is being held before you. “Kitten...can I….can I put this on you?” Sans’s voice is soft and unsure. He understood that you were in a pretty precarious place but wanted to make sure that you still wanted this...still wanted him.

The look of self doubt written over his face and the dull sheen to his normally blue eyes makes you choke a little on tears for him. “Yes...go ahead Sans. I trust you.” 

You always suspected that under that veneer of bravado Sans was pretty self conscious. He hid it under his boisterous nature and loud speech but sometimes when he didn’t think you were looking, you could see the vulnerability underneath it all. 

Sans’s smile grew and stars twinkled in his eyes as he gently put the collar around your throat. 

“Look at the lovely little kitty! Brother should we pet the kitty? See if we can make her purr?”

Papyrus’s own smile had grown devious and you could see a heat in his eyes as he gazed down at her. “sounds good bro. how about you take the bottom, and i’ll take the top?” 

Sans’s grin turns positively devilish as he looks down at you, eye sockets now slightly closed and a predatory gleam in them made you shudder. “Alright brother!”

His hands run down your ribs and stomach, they lightly press into the soft skin of your hips making you hum at the sensation before they hook into your pants and panties to pull them down and off of you. 

Meanwhile Papyrus has worked your shirt over your head and off as well as your sports bra. His hard phalanges begin to run up and down your arms, the tips ghosting around the outer swell of your breasts which makes you squirm. 

Sans takes one of your legs and gently massages the muscles there, still tense from the dream. “Just relax Kitten, we’ve gotcha.” 

Your head falls back and Papyrus leans in to lick a line over your sternum making you gasp and groan, his hoodie effectively keeping you from seeing nothing other than the orange material.  
“ya like that honey?” 

“Mhmm.” You nod while arching into the feeling of his own orange tongue now swirling around one of your nipples. You gasp as Sans began to rub his fingers over and over the outer areas of your pussy. “M..m..mas..” but the word stops in your throat and you feel the brothers still. Papyrus moves so that Sans can crawl up your body. HIs warm hands hold your cheeks and he looks down at you with a soft concerned expression. “Don’t...you don’t have to call me that right now. It’s ok…”

You blink up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. “I heard how you were crying. How you said that title with so much fear in your voice. You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable right now.”

Tears pricked your eyes as you threw your arms around Sans’s neck hugging him close. “No...it’s ok. If I can associate that with you...it’ll be ok. I know you’ll never hurt me. I know you’re nothing like… _him_. You and Papyrus make me feel,” you pause to think of the word through your still lust hazed mind. “Safe.” 

You pulled back to smile at him and the look on his face is tender, glancing up Papyrus has the same expression and you feel your heart swell and unbeknownst to you, your soul flashes with emotion making the two skeletons glance at your chest. The brothers shared a look before smiling down at you. “it’s ok honey, if you want to call him that, you can do it whenever you’re comfortable alright?”

You nod and Sans nuzzles next to your neck before laying soft skeletal kisses down your sternum to move further south again. Papyrus’s own phalanges stroke along your arms and finally cup your breasts lightly. 

“Such a good kitty. So soft and sweet.” 

Sans’s voice dipped to a near rumble making things tighten low in your belly. The bed shifted so that Papyrus is now sitting next to you, he pulled his hoodie off and folded it up to make a pillow under your head surrounding you in his scent. He’s only wearing a black tank top underneath but you can still see his bones almost glowing in the dim light of your room.  
His head dipped down and you can feel his teeth caressing down your cheeks and over your lips, you open your mouth and his tongue dipped in making you groan at the slightly citrus-honey taste of him. He shifted slightly again as his hands cupped your breasts to tenderly massage the sensitive flesh there. He gently plucks at your nipples until they harden making you moan into his mouth. Sans has moved down and has been so gentle in caressing and laying kisses on your feet and working his way up almost agonizing slowly. 

Your head’s swimming, a haze of lust descended on you and before Sans could even get to your knee you’re a writhing moaning mess underneath their tender ministrations. Papyrus leaned down, his teeth brushed over your throat making you move to give him more access. He moved the collar out of the way to nip at your flushed skin, his face buried in your hair and neck to breathe you in. “honey...you smell so fantastic. your skin’s so smooth and beautiful. you’re so beautiful, especially when you’re undone like this.” He lifted your hand to his mouth and nuzzled your palm. 

“from your cute little fingers,” he moved down your arms, ‘kissing’ along your skin and savoring the softness of your skin against his bones. “to your shapely arms.” a kiss landed on your bicep, “to these fantastic shoulders that are so strong, and can bear some amazing things upon them. but you should remember, we’re here for you. you’re not alone to bear your burdens alone.” He nipped at the skin of your shoulders before moving on and rolling his tongue out to lap a line of slightly glowing saliva along your clavicle. 

“but this is my favorite.” he leans down and puts his head to your chest, listening to your heart. “you’re so kind and sincere. I can’t help but love every bit of you.” He sat up to look at your eyes. Tears rolled down your cheeks at his kind words and you couldn’t help but bite your lip which makes Papyrus promptly pull it out with a thumb. “we wanna hear every little sound out of you Honey. don’t hold back, shout it to the world how good you’re feelin’. kay?” 

You can only nod as he captures you in another kiss, his tongue sweetly massaging yours as you groan from the feeling of Sans’s moving so close to your now dripping sex. 

“P..please….more….Sans...more…” your breath came out in pants as you arch into the touches and caresses of your skeletal lovers. Your entire body felt like a live wire was running through it, every nerve ending sensitive to each slightest touch. Papyrus moved again to hover over one peaked bud before blowing warm air over it making you arch and give a small whine. He chuckled as he gently bit down on the pert nipple before rolling his tentacle like tongue over it making you cry out and grasp at his shoulders to pull him closer. “Papyrus!” you groaned out breathy and dripping with lust. The sound makes him grasp your neglected breast and knead it as well. His tongue sped up along your flesh making you writhe and groan under him. 

Gasping you felt warm breath at the apex of your thighs. “Hmm...it seems that the kitten’s gotten all dirty….don’t worry. The Magnificent Sans will help you clean up.” Papyrus was blocking your vision but you could feel every little thing as Sans moved his now ungloved fingers over the slick of your sex. Gently, ever so gently he circled around your clitoris making your hips jump. You felt pressure on your abdomen as he put one of his strong arms over you, pinning you down with the thick bones of his ulna and radius. “Mmm...naughty kitty. Be good and stay still or I’ll stop. Do you understand?” 

The words barely registered in your brain as you nodded emphatically. “Yessss…” The finger that had been slipping into you stopped. “Yes what kitten?”

“Yes sir…” you said breathlessly, still reluctant to call him master despite the haze of lust and the amazing tingle along your skin making the memories of your nightmare quickly dissipate. 

“Atta girl.” Sans murmurs in understanding. “You’re so wet, so beautiful. You’re just as magnificent as myself ____, which is why I care for you so much.” His words make you whimper as they hit you in the heart again. You can feel the gentle care these two men were giving you, the aura of each of their magic was dancing over your skin and you groan out a sob as Sans pushes a second finger into you. Every ounce of your will was keeping you from bucking into him while he pumped his bony fingers in and out of you. Each ridge made the sensations so much more than any human finger could give you. 

Papyrus had captured your other breast in his mouth, his tongue made lewd slurping sounds as it lapped at the small beads of sweat forming on your skin. “you taste so good Honey. sweet and salty and fuckin’ fantastic.” 

Sans chuckled from his position between your legs. “Does she now Brother?”

Papyrus sat up and made a show of licking his teeth off with his impossibly long orange tongue. “oh yeah bro. i’d say that this little kitten is one hell of a delicacy. you should give her a taste.”

With eyes down cast you could see the almost predatory gleam in Sans’s eyes as his grin hitched into something devious. Slowly he opened his mouth and a phosphorescent neon blue tongue lolled out to rest on the swell of your shaved mons. A small whimper escaped you as he chuckled darkly. “What’s the matter ____ cat got your tongue?” 

Sans snickered at his own joke which made Papyrus grin. “good one bro.”

“Thank you.” he said proudly before refocusing his attention to the glistening petals of your womanhood. 

“Now, let’s see how loud kitty can meow.”

At that his tongue moved to lick over the soft skin of your pussy before dipping down to your wet folds. Papyrus’s hands on your shoulders were the only thing keeping you from sitting completely upright as you cried out. Your sex quivered around Sans seated fingers, walls clenching around him and making him give a small groan at the feeling. The wave of pleasure from his tongue washed over you and each time it flicked over your clit sent a jolt down your spine like electricity. You needed to do something with your hands. You needed more...oh god you needed to touch them! “Pappy...please Pappy let me touch you...let me taste you...please…” your voice had become a husky purr and you watched as orange fire sparked in his right eye. 

“ya sure Honey, this is supposed to be about you.” 

You nodded emphatically, “Pleaasseee….” your voice went from a groan to a harsh squeal as Sans added a third finger into you and swirled his tongue around the entirety of your quivering quim. 

Desperately you pawed at Papyrus’s shorts trying to get them down, your efforts just made him chuckle as he kicked off his slippers and moved to take his khaki shorts all the way off. With a frustrated groan you looked to see his bare pelvis before you. “whaaat? were you expecting something different Honey? hmm?” you whined as he moved so that you could touch him, your body jolted with each sweep of Sans’s tongue but you weren’t going to be deterred by Papyrus’s mischief. Gently your hands moved to touch the rising crest of his Illium to sweep down to his ischium, your hand then palmed his sacrum as you brought out your tongue and licked along the pubic symphysis making him curse and nearly buck into your mouth. 

You hummed as you suckled on his exposed bones, doing your best to make your lips vibrate around him. “ff...fuck honey….that feels so….mmmff…” You grabbed Papyrus’s hips to move him so that he’d straddle over your head to make it easier to work. Sans’s eyes glanced up and the sight of his brothers bare pelvis being laved and suckled made him moan slightly and buck his hips into the mattress behind him in arousal. 

“gnnnff….honey that’s so perfect!” Your hands had begun to finger the little foramen holes of his Sacrum as you sucked and fondled him, in a bold move you angled his hips and brought the delicate bones of his coccyx into your mouth which made him throw his head back and cry out. You grinned as you found a rather good spot on him. 

You lifted papyrus over a little to look down at Sans in concern, the smaller Skeleton had stopped what he was doing, fingers being held still. Papyrus’s face was flush with a bright orange blush as both of you saw Sans staring up at the two of you. The stars in his eyes had turned into brilliant yellow hearts surrounded by the bright blue that was always there. You and Papyrus shared a look and nodded as he moved and put a hand to Sans’s shoulder. “Hey Bro, let’s switch places. Sans nods before gently extracting himself from you, his fingers make a sloppy sound and he moves up the bed before putting a hand on your cheek to make you look at him. His eye sockets black out as his fingers spread so you can see your glistening slick on them before his left eye flares up brillantly blue and his tongue rolls out to lick up his hand making lewd slurping sounds. Your face flares bright red and you whine and reach for his hand but stop short of touching him. “What? Does the little kitty want a treat?” He had one finger left to clean and reaches down to trace your sex swollen lips with your own moisture. “Say ah.” 

With a soft mewl you opened your mouth and he put his finger to your flattened tongue. Quickly you closed your lips around his index phalange and sucked on the bones tasting yourself. You’re tangy and slightly sweet from the large amounts of fruit you’ve been eating to balance out your diet of mostly tacos that Sans liked to make every night. 

Sans groaned at the feeling of your soft tongue on his bones before he pulled his finger out with a wet ‘pop’. “Now pretty kitty. You did so good, did you like your treat?” You nod, panting slightly. Your hips shift as you feel Papyrus caressing up your smooth thighs and whine slightly. 

“Please...Sans...please sir...I want to taste you too. Please….I want to do to you what I did to Pappy…” Sans’s face flushed blue at your words and he shifted, slightly self conscious, before shedding his boots and pants, the gray top of his ‘battle body’ that he didn’t like to part with stayed on. 

You could see him nervously twisting the blue bandana around his neck and you reach out to him. “Sans sir...come here...please?” Your eyes are pleading and Sans shifts to sit so that he’s straddling your chest. He’s also got just bare bones like Papyrus and you give him a small smile as your hands move gently up his femurs making him give a small huff.

“Sans you’re so wonderful….you make me feel so good…” you murmured while laying a kiss on the inside of his long bone. He closed his eyes and nodded in appreciation then while your hands cupped the back of his pelvis. Sans’s hands braced themselves on the headboard as you leaned up to lay soft kisses along his ischium and then lick a line up over the ball and socket joint of his hip. 

“Ah...ah! K-kitten!” His voice strained as you feel him jumping in your hands while trying to restrain himself from bucking into your mouth and hurting you. 

The control he had over himself to do you no harm made you smile as you gave him the same treatment you did Papyrus. Your tongue flattening and licking a line up his pubic symphysis while you fingered the foramen of his broad sacrum. “Ooohh….._____ that feeels so good...wowsersss.” his groan made something primal rise in you as you began to suck him in earnest, leaving no part of his pelvis untasted. 

You heard Papyrus chuckle slightly down between your legs and bucked lightly as two of his fingers ghosted over the outer lips of your labia. “mmmm Honey, just touchin’ my bro has made you soaking wet. you’re drippin’ ya know.” his words bring a small whine to your throat and you send out a purr from the back of your throat which vibrates Sans’s bones in your mouth. Finally you angle him so that you could get at his own coccyx and flicked your tongue out to play with the small bones attached to his sacrum. 

“Ah!” Sans’s head flung back as you gently suckle the bones and swirl them with your tongue. “K-k-k…” He can’t even finish the word from the sensations you’re sending rocketing up his body. 

A cry of your own keens from your throat, tearing you from the sensitive nub at the base of Sans’s spine as Papyrus leans in and hooks one of your hands over his shoulder. His tongue started to wriggle and writhe over you, pushing into your entrance. “AH! PAPPY!” Your back arched up off of the bed but Sans quickly shifted to keep you pinned to the bed.

“Ah, ah ah kitten….you’re not done.” His voice is low and dripping from arousal, a line of blue drool leaked out of his mouth as he lolled his tongue out to look down at you with a lidded predatory gleam. An idea formed in your head as you teased and caressed his pubic crest. 

“Sans...please? I want to taste your cock...please?” 

Sans traced a thumb over your lower lip. “You want Master’s cock?” Part of you slightly cringed at hearing the word, but since he was the one saying it you knew you’d be fine. You pouted and nodded as he chuckled making the vibrations felt through your own ribcage that he was straddling. “Alright, since you asked so nicely kitten.”

You watched as his magic coalesced at his pubic area making you salivate. “...m..I Sir….I want to do something with you….please?”

He nods only once and lets you move him down so that you’re now squeezing his girth between the softness of your bosom. Your head angles and you can reach the tip of him and give it a swipe with your tongue making him buck into you. “Move...please move…” 

Sans got the idea and started to rut into you, the tip of his dick came so close to your mouth and with each thrust forward you took him into your soft orifice making him groan. 

“holy shit…” you heard Papyrus breathe as he looked up from licking your juices off his mandible. “Honey...please….I need...can I?” 

A long bright orange dick manifested at his pelvis and you can’t help but groan as he ran it over your wet heat. It didn’t escape you that he had asked first and the action made you feel so wonderfully secure. Each movement, each caress was done with care and love and you couldn’t help but sink further and further into that hazy light mental space where you didn’t have a care in the world. Where all you wanted to do with every part of you was feel, not think. With a soft sigh you smile at Papyrus. “Yes...please Pappy...” 

He smirked as he hitched your hips up while stuffing a pillow under you. The new angle made Sans move forward and a good part of his dick slipped into your mouth making him cry out at the sensation of your warm wet tongue moving over him. “Aggn….human...k-k...kitten! F...fuuu…” he holds himself from swearing as you use what leverage you have to bob over him. 

Papyrus played with your slit, slicking the head of his dick with your soaking juices before slowly sliding into you inch by inch. The sensation made you wiggle your hips but you’re held fast by his vice like grip. “FFFFFuuuuck….you feel so good….you’re clamping down on me like you’re trying to pull me in….you’re so good….fantastic...FUCK!” Papyrus’s voice had raised slightly from the husky drawl he usually used and the primal growling undertone made your insides ripple which only made him swear again.

Slowly he pulled out only to thrust in swiftly, reaching the end of you. His tender and yet harsh thrusts made you whine and groan and try and buck to meet him but he wasn’t having any of that. Above you Sans is growling, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and dripping translucent drool down his jaw. Some of it landed on your skin leaving a tingling sensation in it’s wake as you pull his hips into you, tits pretty much forgotten in the need to taste as much of him as you can. 

Your orgasm began to creep up on you, gently at first but as soon as Papyrus put his hard phalanges to your clit and began circling it almost harshly the rush of endorphins and pleasure burst over your body making you cry out around him. Sans slipped from your mouth as he watched you come undone…. “AH!! PAPPY! AH YES...FUCK ME...I’M COMING...GOD...PLEASE FUCK ME MORE, MORE….MASTER FUCK ME PLEASE! FUCK ME TOO! PLEASE MASTER SANS PLEASE!” 

The coveted word slipped out of your mouth as you were rocked with your explosive orgasm. In almost an instant you Sans had moved and you were pulled up to lay on top of Papyrus. Sans draped himself over you. “Oh kitten….your master’s so proud of you….you want me to fuck you? You want my hot hard cock inside you too? Even while my brother is inside you as well?”

A choking sob came from your throat. “Yess...yes master I want both of you in me….please please pleaasssee!” 

Sans nipped the bend of your neck, his teeth left little marks over your skin as one of his hands cupped your entrance already stretched around his brother. “And where should master fuck you? My brother’s already in your pussy…” 

Your needy whine makes Papyrus groan as you tightened around him at Sans’s words. “you can put it in there too bro. you won’t hurt her...will he Honey?” 

You nodded, not caring as long as he was inside you. “Please...put it in...Master Sans….Master Papyrus please just fuck me….fill me up...please….I ...I just want to feel you both inside me.” you were near tears from frustration as you moved your hips to bounce a little on Papyrus’s length, trying to get any kind of friction you could. 

“Wowsers...just the thought of us stuffing you has gotten you gushing wet kitten…” Sans leaned in to gently maneuver his cock to the opening of your pussy. “Please….tell me if I’m hurting you...okay?” concern laced his voice and you nodded. 

“I will...promise…” you whisper as he slowly pushed into you, inch by inch making you wiggle and groan but Papyrus’s hands on your hips kept you still as his brother’s girthy cock moved to rest against his own inside of you. 

“fuuuuck Sans….you’ve made this so tight….god it feels sooo gooooood….” Papyrus’s head fell back and he bucked slightly to get a feel for you. Both of their cocks had been secreting some kind of ectoplasmic precum that slicked you up even more to reduce any friction. Sans’s forehead beaded with sweat at the feeling of you wrapped around him so tightly. Slowly Sans pulled out to thrust back in making both you and Papyrus gasp at the sensation. 

“Ooohh...Maaaassterrrr…” you sob at the feeling of being so insanely full, it burned slightly from the stretching of your walls and you felt a slight tug at the collar around your neck as Sans grasped at it while holding your hip above Papyrus’s own hand. 

“You like that kitten? Do you want more?”

“you gotta tell us if you want it honey….tell us what you need.” Papyrus grit out while gently bucking his own hips. 

You whine at their demands, it feels so good, so damn good. Every part of you feels like it’s pleasantly on fire, wherever they’ve touched you it’s tingling and alive with electricity. 

“Fff-uck! Please please fuck me into the ground...make me cum...please fuck me til I can’t think about anything but you inside me!” 

At those words both Sans and Papyrus growled, caught between the two vibrating Skeleton Monsters a spark of sheer lust shivered up and down your spine as Sans began to move, his brother helped lift you and push you down onto both of them as they found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

You couldn’t help it, the feeling of them both inside of you, the stretching and the gutteral groans and moans from the two monsters ravishing you, praising you every other breath about how much you mean to them, how good you feel, you were so close again. SO. FUCKING. CLOSE!

Sans grabbed your hips tight and began to pound into you making you scream his name. Not one to be outdone though Papyrus moved a hand into the hollow of his pelvis and a spark of magic hit your clitorus, vibrating better than any toy could and that was all it took. You wailed as the orgasm from being stuffed beyond compare, of basking in the love and care and feeling cherished by both of them made you see stars and black out for a few seconds, your walls milked the two men thrusting into you desperately, chasing their own release as you begged them to come inside you, to fill you up. Your words were garbled and you didn’t know, nor did you care if they understood but within minutes Sans’s thrusts became erratic while Papyrus pushed you hard onto his long cock as he came, the hot stickiness made Sans follow seconds after crying out your name jerking and spasming as his phalanges dug into the flesh of your hips in a bruising grip. 

The sensation of their hot seed shooting into you, hitting the end of your walls and filling you up made the tapering end of your orgasm spike again and send you into another one with a sobbing groan. Your entire body was so overly sensitized that you almost worried that the slightest breeze would either hurt, or make you cum again. 

You collapsed on top of Papyrus’s chest panting and gasping for air. He was in no better shape and Sans was laying on top of you. Their magical cocks dissipated leaving you feel disappointingly hollow inside. You groan as Sans rolls off of you and disappears out of the room.  
Papyrus’s arms went around you to hold you close to him and you didn’t even realize that you’d dozed off until you felt a warm cloth between your legs. Sans gently rolled you off of his brother and cleaned the glowing blue and orange cum from you, the soft cloth felt good and you couldn’t help but twitch whenever it went over a particularly sensitive area of your pussy. 

Papyrus moved and also exited while Sans cleaned you up then dried you off with a second towel he had with him. Gently he took the collar off of you and kissed the soft skin of your neck before nuzzling your cheek. “Are you ok___? How do you feel?”

You put your arms around him and pulled him close. “I feel so good...mmm that was mind blowing Master Sans…” He gave a soft Mweh heh as he pulled you into his arms and stroked your sweaty hair. “You’re my master now….you and Papyrus….and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I trust you both with my body, my heart, my very SOUL.” Your words made his hands still before he pulled you into a sitting position and crushed you to him firmly. 

“Oh...kitten...I….I love you….I love you so much. You make me so happy.” He pulled back and gave you a chaste kiss on the lips. The tenderness and care he was giving you made your heart clench and swell at the same time and unbeknownst to you, some of the cracks in your SOUL were beginning to heal from their tender love and care. 

A soft orange fleece blanket landed on your shoulders that smelled like Papyrus. 

You glanced up and saw him behind you, he had his hoodie on and was smiling down at you with a soft sweet expression. “ya mean the world to us Honey. i’m glad we had this opportunity to not just say it, but to show you.”

You blushed as Papyrus enveloped you in a hug of his own and you took in the smell of sex, magic and the scents that were inherently them that still lingered in the air. It made you feel warm, it made you feel safe...it smelled like Home.  
Sans’s warm phalanges turned your face gently to look at him. “But just remember Human….I’m not your master if the collar isn’t on ok? Rules are there for a reason you know.”

You laughed at that and nodded. “Never change Sans you’re so magnificent as you are.”

He huffed and threw his hands onto his hips. “Well of course I’m magnificent. I’m the Magnificent Sans, why would I want to change that now?” 

You laughed again as Papyrus joined in for a few good chuckles before he retrieved your underwear and helped you dress in some comfy pajama pants and a long T-shirt with PinkyPie on the front. 

“alright then ____ would you like to watch a movie before going back to bed?” 

You worried your bottom lip and nodded. “Can we watch Anastasia?” 

He looked down at you and nodded while nuzzling the top of your head. “whatever you want. i’ll get you a nice cup of tea as well with honey in it. is golden flower tea ok? do you want a snack too?” 

You nodded again and sighed as Papyrus stood to go make your tea and Sans scooped you up in his arms. You don’t know when but he’d put some sweat pants on and had changed into a tee-shirt that said “cool dude” on the front. He easily carried you despite his height and set you gently onto the couch before turning on the TV and popping in the DVD. Papyrus brought you a cup of steaming tea and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with it which you beamed at him before devouring your snack. You snuggled down into the side of Papyrus at the end of the couch while Sans moved to also have an arm around you. You finished your tea while humming lightly to the music of “Wonderful Journey” while fighting off sleep at the feeling of Papyrus playing with your hair and Sans lovingly touching your hand, mapping out the bones under your skin with gentle fingers. 

This was perfect, and you knew that something had shifted between the three of you. Something that brought you closer. Sans’s words of love made your heart soar and you knew deep inside that you couldn't live without these two fantastic loving and caring men in your life. 

You still felt angry about what had happened. And with a final thought before you fell asleep, you were going to do something about it tomorrow. You knew that you couldn’t continue on feeling helpless, that you couldn’t cower behind your two monster lovers, magical powers or not. That just wasn’t you, you weren’t some damsel in distress. The thought filled you with determination and you resigned that when you woke, you were going to begin honing your edge again. Training with Alphys had been fun to keep physically fit but it’d been too long since you’d been at the range. 

Far too long indeed. 

Well, better late than never you supposed.


	10. Got the Range but no Flexibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take up arms to go and make sure your edge is still honed and you get an unexpected tag along.

You woke up and found yourself tucked into your bed, you had your favorite pajama pants on and you were warm and comfortable. Sleep still held onto the edges of your consciousness but remembering the plans you had for the day quickly chased the grogginess of early morning away. 

 

Yawning you sit up and pop your back, feeling blissfully sore and smile as the memory of the previous night came to mind. You got to your feet to get some clothes to change into and head for the shower. Downstairs you could hear Sans in the kitchen running around and the smell of pancakes wafted through the air. Smiling you spied over the banister to see the top of Papyrus’s head poking out from the couch. “Heh, lazybones like always.” you muse before going to shower.

 

The hot water felt great to loosen your cramped muscles but as much as you wanted to linger you finished up with your favorite body wash and shampoo before getting out. Quickly you dried off and dressed before throwing your clothes in the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. A thought occurred to you, you never called your work and a rise of panic sat in your throat making you bolt out of the bedroom. Quickly you grabbed the phone and dialed the number to get the receptionist. 

“Um...hi...this is ____, _____ Um, I’m sorry but i forgot to call to see if I had any shifts. If I did last night I’m really really sorry! I didn’t mean to no call no show!”

 

The voice of the receptionist was only slightly surprised but she laughed slightly. “Hey hey, don’t worry about it. Your roommate called the nurse on duty for you. You didn’t have a shift last night anyway. But you do have one two days from now.” There was a rustling of paper “Yeah, you don’t have another noct shift for two days so you have some down time before then. But after your shifts you’re off for another two days. So don’t worry ____ you’re covered.” 

You let out a breath you hadn’t been aware you were holding and sunk down to sit on your bed. “Oh thank heavens. Thanks for telling me.”

 

She laughed again, “No problem ____, enjoy your days off.”

You nodded. “Yeah, I will, thanks again. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief before putting your phone down and starting up the regular routine to go to the Range. Quickly you retrieved your duffle bag and filled it with ammo, goggles, ear muffs, ear plugs and your gloves. Quickly you went to your closet and took out the key to the long safe you had along one of the walls and unlocked it. Inside was a shotgun, two desert eagles and matte black Knight’s SR-25. The hand guns and the SR-25 went into their respective cases to be carried out and the handgun cases went into your duffel bag as well. 

You didn’t hear the door open up behind you as you readied for your little field trip. “Human?” 

 

You jumped slightly at his voice before laughing and putting a hand over your chest. “Oh..Sans...ha heh, you nearly scared the life out of me.” 

He walked a bit inside and saw the guns you were packing. “What are you doing?” he asked cautiously. 

You looked to your duffle bag. “Oh this? I’m just going to go down to the firing range. It’s been a while and y’know...I’ve been getting kinda rusty. Think of this as like the training I’ve been doing with Alphys only it’s something that humans really do exclusively.” 

Sans’s voice chimed up “Oh! That sounds like fun! Can I come along?” 

You worried your bottom lip and huffed a sigh. “I...Sans not this time okay? I kinda want a day to myself y’know? You and Pappy are fantastic and all but sometimes a girl just needs a day to herself. I need time to think, to put things into perspective.”

 

Sans nodded, brow still furrowed in slight concern. “I..uh...okay….if you say so human. But uh...I really don’t feel like you should be all alone right now. I’m just...I’m just worried about you. And as much as I _do_ wanna go with you, I just remembered that I have training with Alphys this morning so...please will you at least take Pappy with you to look after you?” 

He sounded like a little lost kid as he gazed at you with those big cerulean eyes and it made your heart melt and you couldn’t deny him something like this. After all he was only requesting it because he loved and cared about you, not because he wanted to be domineering and controlling. 

Sighing you nodded your head and Sans beamed at you, wrapping you in a tight embrace. “OH THANK YOU HUMAN! YOU HAVE MADE ME SO HAPPY!” yep, there was the boisterous little skeleton you loved. “I’LL TO TELL PAPPY RIGHT NOW!” he chirped before racing out of the room. Below you could hear him talking to Papyrus who was no doubt giving his brother some lazy smart ass answer but would eventually relent. 

 

You finished packing up and hefted the considerably heavy duffle bag onto your shoulder and had your rifle’s case in the other as you made your way downstairs. Papyrus approached you as you got to the door, his hands in his hoodie pockets, face impassive and lidded in his neutrally smiling lazy way. 

 

Uh oh, you knew that face. It was the mask he would put on when he was a little upset but didn’t want anyone to know about it. But you know what? It didn’t matter, you were going whether he liked it or not and he could like it or lump it. 

“Pappy,” 

“____, so...my bro says you’re goin’ off to the, what did he call it? firing range? Sounds like a real blast.” 

You gave him a small smile at the joke and shrugged. “Yeah, it’ll be nice to be around people of the same calibur.” you joked back making him chuckle. 

“nice one kiddo. but it seems that the bro wants me to tag along with ya. so...let’s get this show on the road shall we?”

 

You shrugged again. “You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to. I’ll be fine on my own.” 

 

He waved a hand in the air. “Nah...i can bite the bullet, anyways i should get outta the house anyway. so yeah, let’s go ___.” 

He put a hand on the small of your back to usher you out the door, garnering no argument as you both said your goodbyes to Sans before closing the front door. The drive was relatively quiet. Papyrus only made a couple jokes about the street signs before you arrived at the firing range at the NRA gun club. You got out of the car and opened the trunk to retrieve your bag and case. Papyrus stood next to you, arm on the opened trunk as he watched you. 

“so, you gonna tell me why you’re _really_ coming here?” 

You glanced at him as you double checked the locks on the cases and the boxes of bullets before pausing. “I don’t know what you mean Papyrus.” you say hollowly, the lie ringing in your ears. He scoffed at your reply. 

“oh please, we both know there’s more to this than whatever pathetic excuse you gave to sans. me on the other hand? i ain’t buying it. you never showed any real interest in coming here before. not until now.” 

In a huff you slammed the trunk down and glared at him as you gathered your bags. “I said it’s nothing.” you hissed at him making his brow bone raise. 

“uh huh. right.” 

He put a hand on your shoulder, stopping you and turning you towards him. “please….____talk to me.” His voice is soft and full of concern and it made you bite your lip while tears gathered in the corners of your eyes. 

“I...I can’t do it again Pap…” you relent. “I can’t feel helpless again. I meant what I said in saying I was going to kill Error. I mean...I don’t even know if this is where I was originally _from_. Wh..where he took me from I was only a regular sergeant when I was in the army...but when he brought me back? I was a master sergeant and I have no idea how that happened!” You gestured to everything around you. “For all I know I’ve been dropped into an alternate dimension and my home dimension doesn’t actually _have_ monsters, you guys are still stuff from legend and myth!” 

You ranted and waved your hands in the air, “I can’t do it Papyrus. I can’t afford not to care anymore about myself. I need to get better. And that’s why I’m here. To hone my edge again.”

And with that you stomped towards the entrance with the taller skeleton in tow. 

What you’d said had rung with truth to him. What if you _weren’t_ from this timeline? He knew that Error could jump from AU to AU, had he taken you from your home dimension, destroyed it, and kept you with him for that time only to dump you off in an alternate one that was just like the original only _something_ must have happened to this world's version of you to prevent doppelgangers. Did Error kill them? There were too many questions and not enough answers which made his usual smile dip in annoyance. 

 

You stopped at the front desk and bought a couple target sheets. The sounds of country music drifted in the background as you also rented some goggles and noise canceling head gear for Papyrus. You lead the way into a back room where there were sectioned areas, a stall was waiting with the line ready to get the paper target connected to it. 

 

With efficiency from years of practice you hooked up the target, pulled out a box of ammo to set to the side, pulled out the desert eagle and quickly filled the empty clip. (kept empty due to paranoia sake)

 

In a way you were grateful that you and Papyrus were the only ones there because the silence was welcoming as well as a bit awkward. You knew he was going to start talking to you again and you watched him tentatively as he picked up a bullet and inspected it. 

“y’know, i never understood most human weapons. Guess i never really had to, i can do whatever i need to with my magic.” 

 

You nodded, not really listening but letting him talk anyway. 

 

“it’s not really going to matter anyway y’know? getting better, deadlier, just to confront error. it’s not really going to matter in the end.”

 

His soft voice brought you to look up at him from your meticulous handling and arranging of the different handguns you had. 

“You saying I’m incapable of being able to take care of myself?” your eyes narrowed as you watched him. Papyrus leaned against the wall, hands in his hoodie with one foot crossed over the other. 

“nah, i know that you can handle yourself just fine. what i’m sayin' is that well. ok, so you get good at shooting your little gun again. you go off and train more with alphys and strengthen your body, get better at fighting, that’s all well and good and when you finally confront error, you by some miracle manage to kill him. then what? your LV goes up, you become a bit more dissociated. A bit more heartless. it’s pointless because…”

 

But your voice interrupted him. “Papyrus, do you have ANY Idea how it feels to want to kill someone? To want to see their blood run, to hear their screams and pleas for mercy because they hurt you, they took something from you that you'd NEVER get back?!" 

 

KA-CLICK! You primed a bullet into the chamber of your rifle making sure the safety was still on before lifting it to your shoulder and looking down the site.

 

"Because I do, I've felt it before. I felt it on the battlefield when I watched some of my brothers in arms fall to enemy fire. And I feel it now from the thought of that _thing_ still being around, still being an unknown. So don't EVER tell me that it'd be pointless to eliminate something that's a threat to you and those you love!"

 

Papyrus wrapped his hand around the barrel of the rifle and moved it aside to lean in, eye burning orange, voice deadly serious. "yes. I do."

 

You kept his gaze steadily with your own, unflinching which made him stand up straight and sigh while rubbing his eye sockets.

 

“i hate talking about this. not even sans knows but...ugh.” he patted his pockets a bit before bringing out what looked like a cigarette. You frowned and pointed to the ‘no smoking’ sign but he gave a cheeky wink and took a drag off of it, surprising you as the tip lit up blue. 

“Vape pen.” he said smugly making you look down the site again and firing off a couple of rounds. Papyrus jumped at the loud sound that got through his protective gear. 

 

Six shots later you wheeled the target back in and there was a good cluster of 3 shots to the head, 3 to the heart. 

 

Papyrus stared at you with wide eye sockets while glancing to the target then back to you. 

 

“It looks like you don’t really need to practice any Honey.” he said with astonishment. You gave him a smug smirk while putting up a new target. 

 

“Wanna give it a go Paps? I can teach you the ropes.”

 

He chuckled and shook his head. “nah, but we’ll be teaching _you_ the ropes later if you’re down for it.” His gaze was lidded and a bit heated but you remembered the face he made moments ago and put the rifle away. 

 

“Papyrus, what were you going to say earlier. I thought that the monsters got along down in Ebott, so what did you mean that you knew what I meant.”

 

He blinked at you and looked to the side pensively. “I watched sans die. By the hands of a human.” he looked at you sadly then. All pretense of his usually jovial nature gone. His eyes looked haunted and you noticed that he actually did have dark rings under his eye sockets that could only come from too little sleep. It made your brow furrow because you always saw him sleeping, there was hardly a time you wouldn't catch him napping against the door, the wall, on the couch, at the table, at his hot dog stand.

 

Your calculating eye went over him and took him in. Really took him in.   
His lax stance you could see now was a way of masking the tension he held around his middle and even the droop of his shoulders showed readiness for action. He was a fighter, even if he didn’t look it. And the look in his eyes was the same that you’d seen time and again in the eyes of soldiers that had seen too much, experienced things that had broken them inside just a bit. 

 

It was the same look you saw in your own eyes when you looked in the mirror some days. 

 

“How could you have seen Sans die when he’s alive and well today?”

 

He sighed. “back underground, the last kid, chara. they have a determined soul, which is very very powerful. it gave them an ability to reset time down there. and they really used and abused that power. i’m one of three beings that remember what happened with each different timeline before they reset it and did it all again. sometimes chara was benevolent, they broke the barrier, let us all out and we got to see the sun and stars, but then a few days later i would wake up back in snowdin only a day or two before they showed up initially. and then we’d do it all over again. but when they _weren’t_ being benevolent.” a shudder ran through his body making his bones rattle slightly. “well let’s just say that bad times were had by all. chara went through the underground and systematically hunted down and slaughtered everyone. And i do mean everyone. They busted in homes in snowdin, waterfall, hotland and even through the capital and they killed…everybody. One of the earliest victims was Sans. he tried to reach out to chara, tried to make friends, to get them to stop hurting people but he...they….” 

 

His hand came up to cover his eyes as orange droplets ran down his sharp cheekbones. You felt your heart go out to him and took off your ear gear and then wrapped your hands around him in a tight hug.

 

“Pappy...babe. Look, I’m going to pack up and we can talk in the car. It’ll be a bit more private ok?”

 

He merely nodded while you unloaded your guns and rifle, rolled up the targets and put them all away in your duffel bag and cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG! over 5k views, and over 200 kudos?! You like me... you really like me (T^T) or you just like the smut hehe.
> 
> First of all I wanna say sorry for taking so damn long with this chapter. Writers block has hit me between the eyes, and I've been trying to focus on my schooling. Getting through Organic Chemistry and Pharmaceutical math classes is a lot harder than it seems. OTL
> 
> I'm going to be trying to load this as well as my other one shots and the like up to my tumblr at some point too. If you guys wanna hop on over and say hi, throw me an ask or even a request for the smut parts for your favorite kinks or even have requests for my one shots series, please, feel free! Some writing prompts might help spark up the ol' writing imagination. ;)
> 
> Here's my tumblr my sweet sinful darlings!  
> https://amashi-zaino.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope to talk to you again real soon, TOODLES! *MWAH!*

**Author's Note:**

> The parts for Error (which will come WAY later) were inspired by  
> https://soundcloud.com/mightyfluffyone/error-sans-1-nsfw  
> That ^ audio among others that kind of traumatized the reader.


End file.
